<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thomas Shelby x Reader by murswrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871909">Thomas Shelby x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murswrites/pseuds/murswrites'>murswrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>murswrites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murswrites/pseuds/murswrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all of my Thomas Shelby x Reader pieces from Tumblr. I warn for triggers in each chapter/piece.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>murswrites [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ONE-SHOTS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>BELOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ONE-SHOTS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairing</b>: Tom Shelby x FEM!Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders S1<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a><br/></em></b><b>Word Count</b>: 2,739<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, death, guns<br/><b>Summary</b>: Tom tells you and Ada to stay home, but you don’t listen. You and Ada end up in the middle of a stand off between the Peaky Blinders and Billy Kimber’s men. Instead of staying to the sidelines, you decide to do the unthinkable. </p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Zl9e-g2hclyZ5">Originally posted by jcbactual</a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>        You knew that when Tom burst into Ada’s home that something was wrong. From the way his eyes were wide and filled with what looked like fear to the tense arch of his shoulders. He pointed at the two of you, Ada holding Karl in her arms lovingly was about to scream at Tom for busting into the house. “The both of you, stay here!” He was demanding and it frightened you.</p><p>         Due to your stubbornness, you immediately wanted to object against his order. But something about how he looked frightened you to your core. Without another word, Thomas left the house and you and Ada shared a look. You had no idea what he could be talking about but Ada must have had an idea. Her eyes widened, “It’s today.”</p><p>         “What’s today?” Your voice was confused, you didn’t know of anything special happening today. And if it was so special, why did Tom look so worried? </p><p>         Ada chuckled, “Black Star Day. I should have fuckin’ knew that idiot would go through with it.” Ada handed Karl to you and this caused your confusion to only grow. You remembered hearing something about Black Star Day from John. He never explained exactly what it was but you recalled something about a fight.</p><p>         “What’re you doing?”</p><p>         “What’s it look like I’m doing? I fuckin’ going, I’m not letting them get themselves killed.” As much as you wanted to defy Tom, he looked serious. When his pale blue eyes met yours, you saw something you never saw in them before. Even before the war, you’d never seen such fear in Thomas Shelby’s eyes. It was an odd look on him. </p><p>         For Tom’s only true fear in life was losing control. You felt a spike of confidence, “Well, if you’re going, so am I!” Ada doesn’t oppose as she opens her wardrobe, her hands immediately finding a black dress, “Why black?” You ask as Karl burps in your arms, you rub and pat his small back. The small boy reminded you of a dream you had, of having a child when you grew up. But when you were yanked from your home and shipped off to a new family that dream faded into nothing.</p><p>         “In preparation for the funeral’s we’ll have to attend if these men go through with this stupid fight.” Ada’s words scared you, Tom’s face flashed in your mind, then John, then Arthur, and poor Finn! Your heart rate skyrocketed.</p><p>         “We have to stop them.” You said this with a tight jaw and hard eyes, you wouldn’t let the boys slaughter themselves. Not without a fight that is.  The Shelby woman nodded and got dressed quickly before taking Karl so you could borrow one of her black dresses. As much as you sometimes hate the boys and their useless fights, you loved them without a doubt. The Shelby’s raised you until you were adopted, you and Tom were the best of friends.</p><p>         Returning from France was hard, but you found that although both you and Tom have changed, your friendship was still there. The thought that the fighting had already begun only made you dress faster. “Let’s go,” Ada had Karl in his stroller. Why in the world would she bring her child? You thought to yourself and Ada noticed how you were eyeing the black carrier. “They won’t shoot a baby…” Ada looked blankly at the stone ground for a moment, “I hope.” </p><p>         “They won’t and if they do, I’ll personally see to it they all fucking die.” Your jaw tightens at the mere thought of the sweet baby Karl being hurt in the process. “Perhaps we should stay here.” </p><p>         Ada shakes her head, “No, I’m not letting them kill themselves because they’re thinking with their cocks and not with the heads on their shoulders.” You wanted to laugh at Ada’s vulgarity, but the weight of the situation made your heart thump in your ears. The black dress was similar to the color of the bricks that paved the ground, it also reminded you of the possible fatalities that would come if Ada or you didn’t stop the fight from happening.</p><p>         The walk toward The Garrison is silent between you and Ada. You tried to calm your nerves but nothing worked. So you resorted to holding the small handgun that sat inside your purse, perhaps feeling strong would help. Or so you thought, the gun only caused your hands to shake more. You decide to think about when Thomas “gifted” you with the weapon.</p><p>
  <em> <b>  ⎯⎯<br/></b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>         Aunt Polly told you that Tom wanted to speak to you, it confused you as Tom could have just come to the flat you managed to find. After staying in the spare room for almost two months, you decided to actually look for a home of your own. Not too far from the Shelby’s house sat an unoccupied home for rent. The second floor was being used by a family which meant you had to share a bathroom so you often would go to the Shelby residence for a bit more privacy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        When you entered the Den, it was strangely empty. It was midday, it should have been buzzing with men placing their bets. But it wasn’t, this struck you as odd. That wasn’t the only thing that stood out to you either, you had expected to find Tom sitting in his office, looking tired as he normally did. But instead, you found him sitting in the kitchen, with tea instead of whiskey in front of him. He looked up when you saw him and there was something unnerving about the look in his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        You couldn’t place what emotion he was feeling but it looked like something unpleasant. “Would you like some tea?” Your answer was a simple nod of your head as you pulled the chair across from him out, scraping loudly on the floor despite you lifting it off the floor the best you could. Sitting down, not saying a word as Tom handed you the cup of tea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “What’s the matter?” You’re quiet, worried Tom’s going to tell you he never wants to see you again. You warned him about your bad feeling associated with the new barmaid, Grace. The feeling wasn’t something you’d never felt before and according to Polly, it was your Gypsy blood from your mother. Usually when you have a bad feeling– or intuition rather –about someone you’re typically right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tom sat his cup down before reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cigarette case. “I got you a gift.” He runs the end of the cigarette along his lips and you stare at him shamelessly. You knew Tom felt something too, you tried to explain that you felt more than friendship with the blatant flirting and the long stares but it seemed to go nowhere because of Grace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        And you knew you couldn’t hate her, but it did feel so nice to try and place blame on her for Tom’s… lack of feelings for you. “What for?” You too sat your teacup down and reached for Tom’s cigarette, he took it from between his lips and handed you it before grabbing a new one. It was already lit and the damp feeling made you feel sad. This would probably be the closest you’d ever get to kissing your best friend… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Protection.” This made you wonder what it could be. At first, you thought it might be a Shelby ring with a large “S” stamped into the metal or maybe a necklace. Now, you’re at a loss. What could he give you that would also give you protection? “You’re with us so you’ve got enemies too.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “Comes with being an idiot.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tom’s lips perked up as he took a long drag from his cigarette, “How so?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “I’m with the Shelby’s, you lot are always in trouble.” Your voice is steady but the weight of your words doesn’t go unnoticed by you two. Tom nods and holds his cigarette with his mouth as he stands up, leaving the kitchen without an explanation. Instead of following him like a lost duckling, you drink the rest of your tea. It’d be a shame to let it go to waste.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        When he returns from his “adventure” in his hands is a large black box. He sets it on the table, you stare at him in confusion, “It’s your gift Y/N, open it.” He points with his cigarette as you set your own in the ashtray. The box opens with ease and inside sits a small silver gun. You give Tom a pointed look.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “A gun?” He nodded again, “You’re giving a gun… as a gift?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tom rolls his eyes, “Yea. You’re gonna need lessons, let’s go out back.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        This makes you roll your eyes, “Men, typical of them to think women don’t know how to wield weapons.” Tom’s eyebrows rose in question, “I know how to use a gun, Tom.” The statement made new questions arise in his mind, it made old memories play in yours. You stared at the gun before picking it up, “Thank you… for caring.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>⎯⎯<br/></b> </em>
</p><p>        Thinking about the gift makes your breathing steady as the feeling of your arm being tugged brings you back to the present. “Where are you, Y/N?”</p><p>        “I’m here now.” You decide and notice a grouping of men, they’re aiming weapons at one another as Ada leads the way.</p><p>     <em>   “MOVE!” </em>She and you push past the men, your purse sits on your shoulder, your hand still stuck inside on the gun. </p><p>        On Freddie Thorne’s shoulder is a large machine gun, “What are you doing?!” He exclaims as the two of you move to stand between the men. Tom’s eyes meet yours and you know he’s angry. You try to throw him an apologetic look before hardening your gaze on Kimber’s men. You remember him from the races, when you joined Tom and Grace. He looked greasy then and still does now.</p><p>        “I believe you boys call this ‘no man’s land’.” Ada’s voice is snappy.</p><p>        You look at her with a smirk, “Well, then it’s a good thing we aren’t men.” She gives you a smile in return. All of the men look confused, not sure what to do. Karl stirs in the stroller and Freddie’s eyes never stray from Ada’s. You can feel Tom’s eyes on you, begging you to meet his gaze but you know that if you do, you might just stand down and let the men do their thing.</p><p>        “Ada!” Freddie yells before Ada cuts him off.</p><p>        She pushes Karl’s stroller to a stop,<em> “Shut up and listen!” </em></p><p>        “Have you lost your mind?!” Both you and her snap your eyes to Freddie’s, worried is written all over his face as she points at him.</p><p>        “I said, <em>shut up</em>!” Billy Kimber looks back at his men, you stare him down. Hoping to cause some unease and when he meets your gaze you give him a wicked smile. His jaw tightens as he realizes who you are, the woman who kicked him in the balls when he tried to force himself upon you and Grace. He gulps. “Now, most of you were in France. So you all know what happens next.”</p><p>        Ada pauses, before looking at the Peaky Blinders, you don’t let your stare at Kimber falter as she continues speaking, “ I've got brothers and a husband here, but you've all got somebody waiting for you. Now, I'm wearing black in preparation.” She removes the hat and you know she’s talking to Freddie.</p><p>        “I want you to look at me.” The change in her tone lets them all know, she’s speaking to every man before you, Ada, and Karl. “I want you all to look at me! We'll be wearing black for you. Think about them. Think about them right now, and fight if you want to, but that baby ain't moving anywhere. And neither are we.” You nod your head, agreeing immediately. Ada and yourself have stood off to the side, leaving Karl in the middle of it all. You know Ada’s not an idiot. She wouldn’t leave her baby in the middle of a warzone unless she was sure he’d be okay.</p><p>        You clench your fist, the gun in your purse feeling like a million pounds. Since your eyes haven’t moved from Kimber, you sense the change before it happens. Your intuition is telling you something, but what? She's right, you know. Why should all you men die? It should just be them whose caused it!” Your legs moved before you could stop yourself as Kimber raised his gun toward Tom. </p><p>        Although you were the farthest person from Tom, you manage to catch both of the bullets aimed at your love. The first one hit your side, it burned but you pushed on before the second pierced you through your chest. You fell backward due to the force, not truly feeling the pain just yet. Your ears felt like they’d been pushed underwater, everything muffled as chaos ensued around you. “Don’t shoot!” A voice shouted, you couldn’t tell who exactly.</p><p>        Your eyelids felt heavy, you wanted to sleep. Another gunshot followed by an entire round of a gun before something blocked the light of the sun from your vision. Blue eyes met your eyes. Tom’s face was full of torment. His lip quivered as he held you against him, “Y/N?! Look at me! Do not close your fucking eyes! Y/N!” As his voice felt farther away, you felt your heart give out as you gave his hand holding your own, one last squeeze.</p><p>
  <em> <b>⎯⎯<br/></b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        After Y/N died in Tom’s arms, it was like his entire world stopped turning. He refused to believe what just happened was true, he ran to the house, begged Polly to do something. Anything. You weren’t gone, you couldn’t be. Even though Polly could tell by the paleness of your skin that you were gone, she tried for Tom. She wanted nothing else than for you to open your eyes and complain about the pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        But you were silent as she dug the bullet out, the second one went clean through you and hit Tom. Not that he would tell anyone that. “Please, Pol.” Tom had begged, never leaving your side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Polly tried for an hour before deciding to tell him the truth. The sad, devastating truth that you were gone. That Tom would never see your smirk again, never hear you call him Tom… the only person who doesn’t call him Tommy or Thomas. He’d never see you blush when Tom flirts back, hoping you’d understand that he loved you. “Tommy…” His eyes were red for he’d been silently crying into your arm, holding your cold hand tightly, willing you to squeeze his again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “NO!” He screamed, he was outraged. He’d emptied his bullets on Kimber before he rushed to your side, he may have avenged your death but all he wanted to do was burn the world. “She can’t be gone!” Tom’s voice cracked as new tears fell down his red cheeks, “I hadn’t done it yet!” Polly had not a clue what he was talking about. But the small box in his coat felt heavier than ever. It held the most expensive thing he’d ever bought before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        He knew it was the authentic ring… the one his grandmother wore for her own wedding. When he saw it, he knew it was perfect. And although you and Tom hadn’t defined your relationship as a pair usual does, he knew you’d say yes. Or at least he hoped you would. But now he’d never know. “Done what, Tom?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        Tommy’s nostrils flared, he wanted to scream at her not to call him that. To tell her that only Y/N could call him Tom. “I hadn’t proposed.” Tom pulled the box out, he opened it and sniffed, staring at the ring with anger. It wasn’t fair. “After I dealt with Kimber… I was going to ask her to marry me.” Polly couldn’t help but hug Thomas, he didn’t hug back but she knew he needed something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “I was going to spend the rest of my life with her, Aunt Pol… and now I can’t.” Thomas Shelby felt broken for the third time in his life. The first being when Y/N moved away, the second when he lost his love Greta, and the third when he lost his world… Y/N.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drowning in Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairing: </b>Tom Shelby x FEM!Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders S2<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em><br/>Word Count</b>: 1,463<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, yelling<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Thomas trusts you more than the other secretaries, but when you bring up a suspicious expense report that points to his brother, he won’t listen to you. Things get a bit out of hand.</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Za5iGv2lHYcAK">Originally posted by el-cheung</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>        You sighed loudly, everything was irritating you right now. Tommy’s been throwing paperwork at you all week. Barely keeping up with it, you were almost drowning in work. With the success of Shelby Company Limited, came consequences for you and the other secretaries. The paper in front of you was blurry, you rubbed your eyes in an attempt to remedy both your headache and your blurry eyesight.</p><p>        “Here.” Another stack of papers is sat on the corner of your desk, Lizzie Starke stands in front of you. “Tom said he wants them done by tonight.” You scoff loudly and Lizzie seems to laugh with you. Although you and she weren’t close, you two found yourselves often laughing at Thomas Shelby. It was nice to have someone to laugh with sometimes.</p><p>        “Tell him that he’s dreaming.”She can hear the irritation in your voice. Your jaw is tense, back is stiff as you set down the paper in your hands. The itch to smoke a cigarette is making its way into your mind… </p><p>        Lizzie nods, “I’ll do that.” She has a smirk on her pale pink lips and you shake your head. “Are you alright, Y/N?” </p><p>        Another scoff, <b>“He’s driving me crazy.”</b> It was true, you were one of the newer secretaries, but it seemed that Tom trusted you with the most work. You could handle more since you knew how to read, write, type, and do math without writing it down. When you first started, it was easier to complete the large amount of work Mr. Shelby gave you. But as time has gone on, you’ve gotten more and more exhausted with it all.</p><p>        You’ve only seen Mr. Shelby once or twice and each time he’d insist that you’re the only one who could handle such a workload. With your experience and all. But what confused you was why he trusted you so much. He’s never given Lizzie as much work as you. And you’ve been handling money, bills, etc. Very sensitive Shelby information has been in your hands without a thought.</p><p>        When you were hired, all of the women warned you about how little Thomas trusts them. In fact how little the entire family trusted outsiders. The fact that the boss seemed to trust you made the other women take a disliking to you, it wasn’t your fault you could type the fastest and do math the most accurately. Of course, you were grateful for your intellect but the fact that the other women disliked you for it… annoyed you.</p><p>        Especially when they’d mumble about you being a “Little city girl”. It hurt more than you’d like to admit but whenever they would look you up and down before scoffing or rolling their eyes. There was a burn in your chest. So more often than not, you’d cover it up with anger by setting your jaw and raising your chin. Your mother taught you that you’re as bad as them if you stoop down to their level. You knew that it was obvious you were from London, from your accent to your nicer clothing.</p><p>        Through your effort to fit in, you dressed like the women you worked with. If your mother ever saw you now, she’d probably die. When you were first hired, Lizzie warned you about how bad the men are in this city. You took her word for it and almost copied her style. This didn’t deter the glares from Charlotte and Emily didn’t appreciate your efforts, in fact, it seemed to annoy them even more.</p><p>        “It’ll be alright. I’ll ask if you can take that shit home.” </p><p>        “Thanks, Lizzie.” She gave you a nod as you looked back down at the expense report in front of you. There were some oddities in the past month’s report, the olives seemed to be a bit expensive for what they are. Plus… you’ve visited The Garrison and the club in London… you hadn’t seen any martinis or olives being served at either location. </p><p>        Thomas’ voice spoke in your head: <em>“If there’s anything suspicious, bring it right to me. I don’t care if it’s just a hunch, eh?”</em> </p><p>        This was more than a hunch, £600 on olives and fucking onions is outrageous. Something is going on and there was quite possibly someone stealing money from the company. You push your chair back abruptly and take the report with you to Mr. Shelby’s office. Knocking once on the door a low ‘come in’ gives you the right to enter, when you do it looks like Thomas threw a tantrum. What happened here? You wondered and you walked over to his desk.</p><p>        “I found something interesting, Mr. Shelby.” He takes the sheet of paper from you. Thomas coughs into his hand before gazing down at the paper. </p><p>        Thomas says nothing before setting it down, he gives you a questioning look. “Well? What’s interesting about an expense report?” Your eyebrows scrunch, how could he not spot the large number besides something like olives?</p><p>        Instead of answering straight away, you lean on the desk and point with your finger, “The olives and onions, £600… that’s an awful lot don’t you think?” You can tell when he notices it, when it clicks in his brain as he nods a bit.</p><p>        “Yea, a fuckin’ lot. Where’s this bein’ spent?”</p><p>        Looking quickly at the top of the sheet where it reads ‘<em>LONDON</em>’. “The London club, sir.” You would call Thomas by his first name if you knew him better… or saw him more than once a month on a one-on-one basis. Crossing your arms over your chest you take a deep breath, “Arthur is in charge of the final expenses there–” You haven’t even had a chance to tell him your thoughts before he’s cut you off.</p><p>        “Are you trying to accuse my brother of stealing from me?”</p><p>        “No! Of course not, I’d never blatantly accuse someone without evidence. What I’m saying is, that it looks extremely suspicious. Don’t ya think?”</p><p>        You had gotten Thomas, it did sound like something Arthur would do. Dumb bastard and not understanding math. He takes a deep breath, “Could you get proof?”</p><p>        Scoffing loudly at Thomas you shake your head no, “How would I get fuckin’ proof? Run up behind em’ and see if he’s hoarding olives and onions?” Although you’re joking Mr. Shelby doesn’t laugh. Not that he even smiles on any occasion. </p><p>
  <em>        “Then you are blatantly accusing my broth–”</em>
</p><p>        “No, I am not! You’re trying to make me trip up, I’m not an idiot Mr. Shelby. You know this, isn’t that why you hired me in the first place–”</p><p>
  <em>        “Without proof like you said–”</em>
</p><p>        “There’s proof in the fuckin’ paper!” </p><p>        Thomas stood up abruptly and you knew you were done for. Either he was going to strike you or you were going to be fired. Being hit sounded a lot better than losing your one source of income. “Don’t fucking raise your voice at me.” He sounded calm but terrifyingly angry but the tone of his voice caused you to reach an all-time high.</p><p>        You just raised your chin before shoving your finger toward him, <b>“Don’t you dare do that again!”</b> It wasn’t him telling you what to do, but rather the tone. The tone a father uses with a temperamental child or a sexist uses on his meek wife. And you were neither a child nor some housewife. You refused to be treated as such.</p><p>        He stayed still, his baby blue eyes staring not at you… but strangely into your mind. It was almost as if you could feel him sifting through your thoughts. You moved you y/e/c eyes to the table, at the sheet that started it all before speaking again, “If it were anybody it would have been him, I’m just saying–”</p><p>        <b>“For fuck’s sake, stop!”</b> Your eyes widened as he shouted at you. You’ve heard him yell at others before. But never has his rage been directed at you, it felt like you were a child again oddly enough. Like you were standing in front of your mother with the broken china in front of you, staring at the floor, absolutely ashamed of yourself.</p><p>        Nodding slowly you turned away from him, but not before grabbing the sheet. “I’m sorry to have bothered you, Mr. Shelby.” You felt like you wanted to cry. Not for the sake of sadness, but how angry you were for reacting in such a juvenile way to being yelled at. It felt like you were scolded for some stupid childish mistake and you hated it so much. You left his office, your face red and jaw shaking. When you sat down at your desk you held your face in your hands for a few moments, allowing yourself to calm down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drunken Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/>
<b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/>
<b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/>
<b>Word Count</b>: ~ 1440<br/>
<b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, drinking, self loathing, Tom being sad!boy<br/>
<b>SUMMARY</b>: Instead of finding his weekly Peaky meeting, he finds you, Y/N, sitting on the floor of the Garrison drinking far too much whiskey for his liking while drunkenly mumbling about someone fucking you over. So, he takes it upon himself to comfort you.<br/>
<b></b></p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZPigidY56LHl8e00">Originally posted by mistress-gif</a>
  </p>
<p></p></div><p class="fake"> </p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p>Thomas Shelby would be lying if he wasn’t surprised shitless to see you of all people in the Garrison, alone, at nine in the morning. You sat on the floor, back up against a pillar and hand around the neck of a large bottle of whiskey.</p><p>He immediately knew you were drunk off your ass... and sad, or angry. Tom couldn’t really tell between the sobbing and sour mumblings. He could only catch a few words here and there but it seemed to him that you got broken up with. Again.</p><p>“Fucking prick, stupid arsehole...” You spat out before looking up upon hearing the door closed. “Oh, hello.” Your words were garbled beyond belief as you wiped your eyes and sniffled loudly. Even if you needed someone to comfort you, the thought of Tom seeing you like this made you want to tuck tail and run.</p><p>You wanted to run just like that dickhead Travis. He wasn’t the best man, but he was a man. And being with him made your mother get off your ass about being single and nearing the age of thirty. Boasting about getting married to your father at the ripe age of seventeen. </p><p>Thomas turned and locked the door, knowing how you felt about prying eyes. “What’s happened this time?” His voice held a bit of a teasing tone and it made you clench your jaw in irritation. </p><p>The bottle in your hands was nearly empty so you finished it off and pushed yourself off the ground slowly. In doing so, you tripped forward and tried to grab onto a bar stool, but that did nothing to stop your descent toward the hardwood floor. You flinched in anticipation of busting your head open, but Tom managed to catch you. </p><p>You held onto his forearms tightly, “I didn’t need your help.” In your head, you thanked him for not letting you embarrass yourself any further. But you couldn’t let him know how shitty you felt. </p><p>Tom scoffed loudly as he helped you regain your balance, “Looked like it, how much have you had to drink any way?” The concern made you scowl.</p><p>“Not bloody enough to deal with the likes of you.” This was true, being around Tom oddly drained you emotionally. Perhaps it was his lack of emotions or just how handsome he looked while pretending to have no feelings. You tried to make your way to the bar but stumbled again, which prompted Thomas to grab your arm and spin you toward him.</p><p>“<em>Oi</em>, you’ve had enough, Y/N.”</p><p>It was your turn to scoff at him, finding it to be quite funny that Thomas fucking Shelby was trying to police your intake of alcohol. “That’s rich coming from the man who drinks whiskey like he breathes air. Now, let go of me before I scream.” Tom surprised you when he did indeed let go of you. What surprised you more was that you immediately fell to the floor with a clatter.</p><p>Your knees hurt but you refused to give Tom the satisfaction of knowing you needed his help. “Fuck you.” The words were like cold tea being thrown in Tom’s face and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Admit it. You’re a mess.”</p><p>“Who are you? <em>Sherlock fucking Holmes?</em> Help me up, Shelby.” Thomas agreed immediately by hoisting you up and into his arms. “What are you doing?” You slurred and he just shook his head as he carried you to one of the booths. Nobody was in the pub beside you two, which confused Tom.</p><p>He sat you down in the booth lightly, making sure not to hit your head. Tom walked back to the bar to get some water as you laid your head on the cool wood of the table. The pounding in your head reminding you why you were here in the first place. “It only took ten shillings to get Harry to let me in… funny innit?” </p><p>“Not really, here, drink.” You took the cup and sipped on it slowly, testing it. When the warm water met your tongue, you spat it out onto the seat, shaking your head. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t do that and ask you again, what’s happened?” Tom held a glass of whiskey in his hand as he leaned back in the booth across from you.</p><p>You decided to make him a wager, “Give me your drink and I’ll spill the beans.” Tom rolled his eyes and took one drink out of the glass before handing it to you.</p><p>“Alright, I’ve given up my precious drink, so come on,” His voice grew lower and his eyes found yours from across the table. Tom’s hand was still on the glass, barely touching your own. “Tell me what’s gone wrong?” He gave you a small smile and you felt your sobriety returning.</p><p>Knowing you wouldn’t be able to handle the situation soberly, you downed what was left in the shot glass and exhaled loudly. Tommy’s hand rested on the table casually. As if he were silently offering for you to hold it. You bit your lip nervously, “Travis fucking cheated on me.” Anger flashed in his eyes for only a jiffy.</p><p>Then it was gone and the concern was back, a tear escaped your puffy eyes and you wiped it away quickly. “Said I uh, wasn’t enough for im’.” Your leg bounced up and down beneath the table and it caused it to shake lightly, Tom noticed it and you felt his foot tap your ankle, asking you to stop.</p><p>A nod later, you managed to stop the shaking, “Then he… he fucking broke me mums old vase and said he was leaving me for the harlot he slept with. All I remember is him saying I wasn’t enough. That he’d rather sleep with someone who definitely has the clap… then with me…”</p><p>The shaking was back, you couldn’t control the self-pity and rage as you clench your fists tightly. Wishing for Travis Jones to fucking disappear. Before you knew it, your entire body shook as you openly cried in front of Tom.</p><p>If he was being honest, he had no idea what to do in this situation. Although this wasn’t the first time he’d found you getting drunk due to the end of a relationship, this was the most wrecked he'd ever seen you. Tom didn’t say anything as he moved around the booth and pulled you into his chest, just rubbing your back silently. </p><p>You didn’t say anything in return, just allowed him to calm you down as you sobbed into his white shirt. Your grip on the lapels of his grey jacket was strong while you used him as your gravity. The sobs racking through your body were loud and ugly, you could hardly breathe right because of it but Tom didn’t complain once.</p><p>His body warmth was a welcome feeling because you were freezing from sitting on the floor for so long. Thomas eventually pulled you onto his lap, knowing the position would be less awkward for the both of you. He cradled you like a baby as you cried and cried. Allowing you to just let it all out. </p><p>
  <b>⎯⎯</b>
</p><p>After what felt like forever you sobs began to subside into just silent tears, you wiped your eyes with the backs of your hands before a white handkerchief appeared. You took it and mumbled a quiet thank you before blowing your nose rather loudly. “Thank you.” Tommy only nodded.</p><p>“It’s not good to be alone when you’re in pain.”</p><p>You shook your head, “Says the man who pushes everyone away.”</p><p>“I do that to <em>spare</em> them.” He sounded rather melancholy. Tom wouldn’t lie, admitting that to someone made the weight on his shoulders feel a bit lighter. Tom’s eyes were piercing at that angle, washing over your puffy face with worry. “Do you feel better?”</p><p>“I think so… but seriously, <em>thank</em> you. You’re the only one who seems to care when I’m in the dumps and it means a lot to me. Even if I’m an arsehole every time…” Your confession made a slight chuckle escape Tom’s lips and it was music to your ears.</p><p>He shrugs, “What else am I supposed to do? Let you cry on your own?” You didn’t answer, “I understand what it’s like to be hurt and whenever I was… I was left to shoulder the pain on my own. Even if I’m shit at feelings… it always helps to have another person there to comfort you.” You hugged Tom tightly, feeling a sense of courage overtake you for a moment. He surprised you when he returned the hug just as fiercely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cornflower Blue (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader<br/>
<b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/>
<b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/>
<b>Word Count</b>: ~ 1,440<br/>
<b>Warnings</b>: Cursing?<br/>
<b>SUMMARY</b>: You met him on a bad day and left him on a good one.</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZPKahxY31Vb98u00">Originally posted by chloedecks</a>
  </p>
<p></p></div><p class="fake"> </p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p>     Being dead made life easier. Nobody glanced your way or even noticed you. Or so you thought. The day you met Thomas Shelby was a terrible day. It seemed as though the world was conditioning you for the storm that was Thomas Shelby. He captivated you in a way no man ever did before.</p><p>     His cornflower eyes noticed you first, but the weight they held made you look up from across the crowded pub. Already that day you’d been fired from your job as a cashier and that wasn’t even the start of the bullshit you’d have to deal with. The way he held himself told you more than he ever would.</p><p>     You refused to look away first and Thomas seemed to understand that, so there you stood… in a staring match with the Thomas Shelby. You didn’t know who it was at first, but he made sure you would know later.</p><p>     That night in The Garrison proved your worst fear, you weren’t truly dead. Because your heart skipped a beat when Thomas tipped his glass toward you and finally glanced away. And when he smirked at you later that night you couldn’t help the smile that graced your pretty face. And realizing you weren’t dead, despite having a metaphorical noose tied tightly around your neck, was horrifying.</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     Thomas Shelby had absolutely no clue who you were and it made him angry. How did he miss such a beauty? When you entered the pub, Tommy was instantly drawn to you. Maybe it was his intuition that said to hold your eyes… or maybe his cock. He couldn’t tell and he honestly didn’t care which it was.</p><p>     All he wanted to know was who you were… and when you came to Birmingham. It wasn’t every day Tommy saw someone he didn’t recognize, not many people come to Small Heath on their own volition. And you didn’t seem to be the kind of woman to come to smoggy Small Heath for fun.</p><p>     If he was being honest, you seemed to be a ghost… just observing the drunken men and seeing which of them to whisk off to hell or heaven. And Thomas Shelby couldn’t help but wish you’d take him to hell with you. Even if he had no idea who you were and where you were from… your eyes alone drew him in close enough to kill him.</p><p>     Throughout the entire night, he found himself staring at you. Not in a prying or weird way… just respectfully observing how you moved. It was strange, he knew it… a woman alone at a pub frequented by those tormented from the war. But you seemed to fit in quite well, at one point Tommy watched you fend off two men.</p><p>     They had gotten far too close for his liking and just as he was going to get up and do something, the men suddenly walked away… as though they were in a trance. That is when Thomas Shelby knew he had to figure out who you were.</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     You disappeared from the streets of Small Heath just as you came, knowing it was time to move on before they found you. It was infuriating for Thomas Shelby, on the other hand. He had spent the next week or so asking around about you. But for some reason, everyone gave him crazy looks as though he was describing a dream he had.</p><p>     London treated you well… or as well as any other place did. You worked as a librarian, stocking shelves and offering advice to those of all ages. It had been nearly a year since you were last in Small Heath… and so, nearly a year since you’d seen cornflower blue eyes. But there he was. Speaking to Ada, another librarian, and your friend.</p><p>     She helped you out when you were late on rent and often gave you tips on the best method for getting people to borrow books and to sign up for a library card. It was a simple life, but now that the blue-eyed devil appeared out of nowhere, you knew something was up. </p><p>     When you were heading for the back of the library, you heard a low, rough voice call out to you. “Miss?” You’d never heard him speak before so how’d you know it was him? You turned around and watched as he looked you up and down slowly. Wherever his eyes went, your skin burned beneath your clothes.</p><p>     “Do you need help with anything?” Thomas closed his eyes when you spoke, as though he was relishing in the sound of your voice. </p><p>     He met your eyes once again and it felt like the air around you was suddenly electrified. “Your name? What is it?”</p><p>     The fact that all he wanted was your name was odd… and you decided no. “Why’s it matter? I don’t know yours.”</p><p>     “Because I’ve been looking for you since that night, but you… vanished… like a bloody ghost or something.” </p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     Being called a ghost was nothing new… it’s how you lived, or rather survived. Ada once told you that her brother would like you, never mentioned which one. But perhaps you could have lived a domestic life in another one, one where you weren’t being hunted down.</p><p>     And that’s how you found yourself in New York. Further from the blue-eyed devil and far far away from the enemy. The puzzle pieces were coming together though, you soon learned the man in the library was the very brother she said would like you.</p><p>     “Thomas Michael Shelby, or as I like to call him, a fucking prick who needs a good woman to teach him how to act right. And I think you’d do just fine,”</p><p>     The next piece of information you learned was that your new, young employer was the cousin of Ada and Thomas. Michael Gray, a little fuck who couldn’t keep his hands off of the snow. You became his secretary and helped him with virtually anything, especially getting sober. </p><p>     “You know, you remind me an awful lot of my mum… she would fawn over me like I was a bloody newborn, but you? I don’t mind the attention,” </p><p>     Michael often made you roll your eyes at his blatant flirting. Other than the drugs and alcohol, he seemed like a good enough kid… that’s until he didn’t listen to your warnings. You told him not to trust the bankers, that the stock market wasn’t holding up… but he didn’t fucking listen and lost practically it all.</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     You found yourself back where you started, The Garrison. It was much prettier than before, gold everywhere with new… everything. You felt the same, working for Mr. Gray proved to be a rather well paying job. No longer were you dressed in muted tones, greys, browns, blacks… you stood out in the deep lavender colored suit.</p><p>     Dresses did not suit your life nor taste anymore. It was much easier to run around like a headless chicken for the forgetful Michael Gray if you were in pants. You felt strong and when Thomas Shelby saw you, his eyes just about fell out of his face. That made a smirk grow on your red lips as you merely glanced at him.</p><p>     Thomas hadn’t changed that much, his hair was cut much harsher than before and he looked painfully tired. You and Michael pitched a better business proposal that kept Tommy in charge. Convincing Michael to drop his plot to take over was a long and hard battle that you were surprised you won.</p><p>     Afterwards, Thomas stopped you before you could leave, you were the last one left so it was just you and him. Staring at one another once again, only this time you weren’t separated… but much closer. “Why are you here?”</p><p>     “I work for Mr. Gray,” You stated simply.</p><p>     Tom’s jaw twitched, “Why are you here?” </p><p>     “For,” You leaned in close to Tom, clearly invading his personal space, “work.” His grip on your forearm was tight but you refused to show any emotion, if he was going to be a prick then you wouldn’t play nice.</p><p>     His eyes looked much prettier up close and you felt the urge to stare into them but you forced yourself to look at the space between his eyebrows, “What’s your name?”</p><p>     A dry chuckle left your lips as you used his distraction to pull your arm from his hand, “I can’t believe you’re still asking the wrong questions, Mr. Shelby.” And with that, you were gone like a passing breeze. Slipping through Thomas Shelby’s hands like the sand at Margate… </p><p>     That was the last time you saw that shade of cornflower blue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sapphire Blue (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader<br/>
<b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/>
<b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/>
<b>Word Count</b>: ~ 1,025<br/>
<b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, abuse<br/>
<b>SUMMARY</b>: One mistake ruined it all and took you back to those haunting eyes.<br/>
<b><em>This is the sequel to “<a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/622291804030730240/cornflower-blue-thomas-shelby-one-shot">Cornflower Blue</a>”</em></b></p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure show-controls"><p><br/>

  </p><p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Zzc04aYGp-Knai00">Originally posted by 0ut-of-my-head</a>
  </p>
<p></p></div><p class="fake"> </p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr"><hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
<p></p></div><p> </p><p>     It seemed that your time had run out. You tried everything you could to avoid the painful truth, to stay away from those who broke you down to nothing… but everything that goes around must eventually come around. It’s the silent truth that’s sung in the streets…</p><p>     The solemn promise made between man and the Earth. What’s taken, must be replaced with that of the same value. And in this case, you were that value. Merely an item in a transaction, a penny one finds on the ground for say.</p><p>     You hadn’t expected for the clock to run out so quickly when it felt like just yesterday when you first got away. When you first broke the solemn promise between yourself and your family… the ultimate betrayal, some would call it. But you considered it the only option. </p><p>     No one was on your side but you. Your family stupidly expected you to lay on your side and submit, but you belonged to no one but yourself. And you liked it that way… that’s what originally brought you to England and it’s exactly what made you leave.</p><p>     Despite the aliases you’ve used over the years, it seemed to be to no avail. Your real name would be whispered in the streets and you’d tuck tail and run. You despised running, but it was all in the name of survival. </p><p>     But now? Now you were caught, stuck between a rock and a hard place. Shuffling back and forth at the end of an alleyway while rabid dogs snarl and snap their jaws at you, their next meal. You’re just trying to find the surface of the dark murky water you’ve found yourself drowning in. Trying your hardest to hold your breath but something grasped your ankle and you belted out a scream.</p><p>     And that scream gave you up. It was a Wednesday when you screamed and let those looking to restore the balance find you. A woman must have heard your name wrong because she called you, Y/N… not Y/A. Your face felt cold, in fact, it was as though someone took you out of sunny Los Angeles and catapulted you all the way to Alaska.</p><p>     You felt numb after you responded immediately, nearly a decade later and you still knew your name. The one your mother so sweetly gave you upon your arrival in 1899. One year before your younger brother and five after your eldest brother. A middle child. The only girl. </p><p>     So of course you were destined to be married off for status… and that’s why you were brought to LA. Away from your horrible husband-to-be and treacherous family. But, as aforementioned, your time was up. Used to completion and ready to implode and implode it did. </p><p>     After one <em>fatal</em> mistake, the pieces of your mind fell… one… by one. And even after so long, the pretty cornflower blue of an almost flame’s eyes once again wouldn’t leave your mind. It was a welcome distraction, but you needed to stay sharp… focused. But how could you focus when those piercing eyes wouldn’t leave your mind?</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p><em>     “After all this fucking time, I’ve got you.”</em> That’s what you expected to be the first words he’d say to you after leaving him at the wedding altar. Or an insult, truth be told. But you didn’t expect nothing to be said and only pain to be felt.</p><p>     A slap across the cheek, then blow after blow after blow until you couldn’t even feel it anymore. And the strangest thing that ever happened to you was the sound of the owner of those cornflower blue eyes. “Funny seeing you here, eh?” Despite the agony you were clearly going through, the bastard had the gall to sound sarcastic.</p><p>     You were unsure who he was talking to, you or the man before yourself… but it didn’t matter to your delirious brain. It was hard to see Thomas’ face but you knew it was him by how you were thrown to the floor. A ringing sound drowned out the sudden fight, but it ended quickly. Thankfully. </p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     The sky appeared far darker than you remembered, covered in a seemingly permanent smog. It was a deeper, richer color that seemed to have been taken from the depths of the Pacific. A pretty blue… not quite cornflower blue, but rather… a <em>sapphire blue</em>. </p><p>     A sight for sore eyes and by god, were you sore. You felt aches in places you didn’t think could ache… your head still sounded like the inside of a car motor. There were ticks and screeches and just. <em>so. much. noise</em>.</p><p>     Your eyes opened and the sapphire blue didn’t dissipate, but rather grew far stronger as you met the eyes of Thomas Shelby. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms. Y/L/N.” Hearing that damned surname made you cringe against the light. His words struck a chord within you, confusion covered your beaten face and made your aching brain hurt more.</p><p>     You’ve been dead since the day you left that wedding chapel, so why did Tom Shelby of all people think otherwise? “How’d I get here?” The sound of your voice was far from pleasant and the feeling accompanied with speaking was just as bad. </p><p>     “By boat,” You wanted to roll your eyes but stopped yourself from doing so, finding the darker tone of his eyes just as mesmerizing as the original color. It seemed he too had changed in the last five or so years. “The doctor said to ask if you knew your name to see if you were competent, so, for the last time, what’s your name?”</p><p>     A bittersweet smile grew on your face, his eyes had haunted you for half a decade as you saw the world with the intention of staying alive. And here you were, hardly three feet away from them as he sat on the stark white sheet of the hospital bed. “I’m sure you already know it, Mr. Shelby.”</p><p>     “Still want to hear <em>you</em> say it,”</p><p>     “Y/N. My name is Y/N.” It seemed you’d never escape the sapphire blue you now found yourself drowning in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: ~ 1,600<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, bad family relationship, Kind!Tommy<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: You’ve been avoiding your family since they kicked out and after nearly a decade they contact you</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Zz4CRa2nsRewG">Originally posted by peakystitches</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>   It was hard for you to <em>not</em> feel guilty. You were actively avoiding the entire affair, just resorting to shoving the stupidly pretty invitation into your desk drawer and trying to not think about it. It was easy the farther away it was… but now? A week away? Your nails had become your victims, chewing them down to their beds and peeling away the top layer all because of that damned invitation.</p><p>   Your first thought when you saw the ‘save the date’ was, <em>“They remembered me.”</em> and happiness… then it set in. The anger, the grudge you’ve had since you were sixteen against your arsehole family. They were the very people who kicked you out as soon as you were able to take care of yourself.</p><p>   All because you refused to marry that bastard of a man… he was arrogant, rude, and a blatant wanker in your opinion. He would just annoy the shite out of you while you rotted away in his large mansion in London. So, you left… well, at first it wasn’t your choice. But eventually, you told those who asked that it was your choice.</p><p>   Although it seems that your family’s refusal to accept your very rational refusal… led to better avenues. You managed to nag a job working for Shelby Company Limited. With the stoic man known as Thomas Shelby as your boss. He wasn’t mean or rude, maybe a tad arrogant, but he believed in you.</p><p>   You’d just started a secretary course back home and managed to put that knowledge to use when you met him. You were struggling, terribly. Most of the time, you could only afford to buy the bare minimum and were constantly struggling to pay rent on time. That’s how you met Thomas actually… one rainy, horribly dreary night in Small Heath that changed everything.</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>
  <em>   It wasn’t like you to be as late on rent as you were, but times were hard and your job as a market worker didn’t pay much. You had tried getting a better one, but alas, no one wanted to hire a sixteen-year-old runaway….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   And that’s how you ended up with a suitcase of your small amount of belongings in hand and a newspaper atop your head to keep your hair relatively dry as the rain slammed against you violently. You swore the world was mad at you for being careless… you just wanted some fucking tea and bought it because you were drunk and angry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   When a car drove beside you slowly, you got anxious and worried that it was death himself sat in the driver seat. You supposed seeing Thomas Shelby was a bit better, not by much but it meant you probably had a different fate than to be kidnapped and never seen again. “Oi! Get in!” He called and opened the passenger door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   You knew better than to trust strangers, “What’s in it for me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Even now, you’re not sure if he laughed that night, but you know you heard something like a chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “You won’t get a cold? And you’d be home in no time!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   A shake of your head, “Haven’t got a home, Mr. Shelby! Got kicked out just now, told to fuck off and never to return.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   You saw how he grew confused before he did something you weren’t anticipating. He got out of the car and rounded the front, “I can give you a ride to my sister’s house… she lives far away but I don’t think you’d like staying at my house.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “I don’t even know you, why’re you being so kind? I’ve heard the stories you know?” That was probably your first mistake of the night, mentioning Thomas’ darker side, that is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>   “Then you know I’m doing you a kindness. Now, come on, I promise I won’t bite.” </em>
</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>   It was strange, how you found yourself mesmerized by Thomas Shelby’s eyes and his aura. The sense of control and power that surrounded him. And ever since that night, nearly ten years ago, you’ve worked by his side. Taking control of the rather simple part of his business. Making sure the books are in order and that everything is in the right place.</p><p>   “Y/N?” Thomas’ voice made you glance up from your desk that sat inside his office. Originally, you sat where Lizzie now does, but since he hired you first, he thought you should have a spot right near him so he’d never have to yell to get your attention. “Y/N,” You finally looked at him, he seemed concerned as you mustered a tired smile.</p><p>   You tried blinking the sudden need to sleep away, “Yea? Do you need anything?” </p><p>   Thomas shook his head, “What’s wrong? Something seems to be eating at you.” You clenched your jaw, of course, the bastard noticed your strange behavior. How you have been staring dejectedly at the drawer the invitation has been rotting in for the past two months.</p><p>   Your lovely sister was getting married and she thought of you for the first time in ever. “Nothing’s wrong, Tommy. Don’t worry, all is well.” </p><p>   He just nodded and lit a cigarette, “Is all well with that invitation to your sister’s weddin’?” You felt terribly embarrassed. Nothing went over Thomas’ head. Well, besides Finn who turned out to be a tall fucker. Tom turned in the chair and stood up with his cigarette tucked into the corner of his mouth, “Now, I know that you haven’t spoken to your family in eight years… but, I think you should go.”</p><p>   You raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you now? And why’s that? What if I don’t want to?”</p><p>   “Because despite how much you hate them, they’re your family. And family is very important.” </p><p>   It took everything in your body not to roll your eyes at Thomas. Sure, his family often was angry with him but he was never kicked out and left to fend for himself. He always had them by his side to back him up. “This is the first fucking time they’ve tried speaking to me. I ought to show up, let them know I’m still angry.” </p><p>   “I’d go with you?” Tom didn’t sound like he was really suggesting it, but rather thinking out loud, considering the possibility. You quickly did just that, thought about it before nodding. “Oh, I see, you want to get me alone, eh?” Tommy gave you the rare cheeky grin that seemed reserved for you and you scoffed at his gall.</p><p>   “Oh shut up, <em>Mr. Shelby</em>.” </p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>   It felt wrong, standing beside Tom in a new dress with your hand clutching onto his elbow. He set his hand above yours, “It’s going to be fine, Y/N. Trust me, the worst that’ll happen is they’ll piss me off.” That was the first strange thing Thomas said that night… but surely not the last. </p><p>   The ceremony was beautiful, there was no doubt. But those who actually noticed you gave you the most surprised look you’ve ever seen. You wanted to think it was because Thomas fucking Shelby stood by your side, but you knew it was because you actually showed face.</p><p>   You now appreciated that Tommy could tell if you were angry. Because if you so much as clenched your fist, he’d set his hand on the small of your back, or he’d just grab your hand and squeeze it. Throughout the entire night, you found yourself seeking out his eyes for comfort. It shouldn’t have been that way, he’s your boss… but there’s something about the blue depths that made your heart calm down.</p><p>  <em> “My goodness, if it isn’t the black sheep?” You clenched your jaw but forced a smile nonetheless.</em></p><p>
  <em>   “Hi, mum. How’ve you been since I left?” You looked off to the side and found Thomas standing on his own, “Wouldn’t know since you never called, eh?” Her face turned red as you handed the empty glass of champagne to a waiter… how they afforded the wedding was beyond you. But good for them, you suppose.</em>
</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>   You were beyond relieved once you managed to escape from your family. It seemed you were better off without them. “Thank you for making me go… I think it helped me.”</p><p>   “Good, you needed to realize those lousy fucks didn’t deserve you.” Another strange sentence and this one just confused you even more than the previous ones that night.</p><p>   “Why’d you offer to go with me in the first place?” </p><p>   He shrugged and turned on to a dirt road, “I saw how much it bothered you, just a piece of paper and you were all strung up about it. I didn’t like it. My best worker struggling to add two’s and five’s? I knew you needed to see them one last time and cut the string that’s been binding you to them for the last eight years.”</p><p>   You narrowed your eyes at him and tilted your head to the side, “When did you get so wise?”</p><p>   Tommy smiled and shook his head, “Always have been, you’ve just been listening to the wrong words.”</p><p>   “Oh, so it’s my fault? Uh-huh, sounds about right.” You glanced out the windshield and took a deep breath, “You’ve been off, Tom… I thought it was because we were around people you know aren’t the best… but you’ve been nice. It’s fuckin’ weird.” </p><p>   He chuckled quietly and the sound was oddly soothing. “You were surrounded by those who hurt you, you needed at least one person to be nice.” </p><p>   “Well, thank you.”</p><p>   “I couldn’t have my best worker moping about anymore,”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: ~ 1,600<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, angst, fluff<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: You convince Tom to take a day off and finally connect.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em><b>A/N</b> We’re gonna pretend that Julie London made music when this fic takes place</em>
</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>     Getting Thomas Shelby to take a break from work was like trying to get a woodchuck to chuck wood… absolutely fucking impossible. Despite your adamant attempts to get him to take– at least –a day off from work, he never listened. Always groaning and mumbling about how, “I’ve got work up to my ears,” and, “Soon, I promise.” What a shitty lie.</p><p>     You knew going into the marriage that it’d be a lot of work. He’s a businessman at heart and truly cannot help it, or so you tell yourself that to humor yourself. But it isn’t like Tom’s a completely absent husband, when he is around he makes up for his lack of being home by at least sitting in the same room as you. It was easy between you two, to just sit in silence and enjoy each other's company without speaking. Although lately, it seemed like Thomas was working himself to death.</p><p>     He would return home at ungodly hours completely exhausted and wouldn’t even bother with dinner. You could tell he was suffering mentally when he came home with that haircut. The sides were shaved so harshly that the tuft of dark hair on top of his head looked completely out of place. You were sure he saw the wide-eyed look you gave him when he entered your bedroom as you read before bed.</p><p>     But he said nothing of it as he undressed and laid down beside you wordlessly. You’ve been watching him deteriorate for months… and now you’re sick of it. You love Tom, that’s why you married him, and you refuse to let him kill himself when he’s got so much left to live for. </p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     “Alright, I’m done.” You sat your teacup down with a stern look. It was the best motherly glare you could muster as Thomas hardly looked up from the papers in his hand. You clenched your fists on the table and sigh loudly, knowing if you made enough noise Tom would finally acknowledge you.</p><p>     He pushed his glasses up when he <em>finally</em> looked at you, “With your dinner? You’ve got an entire plate left.” The rolling of your eyes didn’t go unnoticed by him as he just sat up to truly look at you. “What’s wrong, Y/N?” </p><p>     The dining room was painfully empty, You and Tom sat across from one another at the head of the table. The chair usually reserved for Thomas was empty, but the throne-like appearance showed a king sat there. Sure, Thomas is no monarch, but he does rule all of Birmingham as though he is one. That thought makes you realize that would make you the quiet queen who sits idly by as her husband fucks everything up.</p><p>     “Nice of you to <em>finally</em> acknowledge me, Thomas.” You try your best to soften your tone, to sound worried and not annoyed but it hurts. It hurts knowing your husband is more caught up in his work than with you. So many broken promises… so many nights alone… so many days where you just couldn’t force yourself out of bed due to feeling like a complete failure. </p><p>     You became what you sought not to, a man’s wife. Known only as Thomas Shelby’s wife is probably the worst thing you’ve ever been called. You grew up founding strong values about being a strong, independent woman, but the first time a man showed you any true attention and you went and married him… “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>      Your Y/E/C eyes cast down to the dark wood of the table solemnly, “We haven’t had a proper conversation in weeks,” You fiddled with the handle of your teacup absentmindedly, “I miss you, Tommy.” You extended your hand across the table, palm up for Thomas to grab. He set the papers in his hands aside and placed a hand above yours.</p><p>     The realization in Tom’s eyes was obvious as his head inclined toward the table almost as though he were ashamed. “I know… and I’m sorry, love. It’s just that things are crazy this time of year… along with the flowers blooming comes lots of political turmoil about this and that… it’s a lot.” You nodded, wanting to understand but the mention of flowers blooming reminds you of one of the many broken promises.</p><p>    <em> “We’ll plant marigolds and lilies and daisies, fuck, we’ll plant whatever the fuck you want!”</em> </p><p>     Thomas promised to help put the garden in, it was supposed to be a bonding experience but you were left to do it on your own. And you did a damn good job, the flowers you planted were indeed blooming and looking beautifully healthy. You were extremely proud of yourself. “Can’t you take one day off? Work a little more for a few days then take a weekend off? You’re killing yourself and I hate it.” </p><p>     “I hate it too, Y/N.”</p><p>     “Do you?” Your eyebrows caused a crease in your forehead as you squeezed Tom’s hand tightly, “Because it feels as though you love work more than me… your wife. I wait up for you to not speak to me, I wake up to see you, but you’ve already left. I think it’s time for a break. It’s long overdue.” </p><p>     Thomas nodded, “I can’t just <em>not</em> go to work. I’m a politician and a businessman, the world doesn’t spin unless I’m working.”</p><p>     “The world can do with <em>one</em> still day!” You retorted at Tom’s stupid imagery. “Just one day and you’ll see how wonderful being lazy can be. And then you’ll want to stay home for an entire week at best!” A large smile cracked open on your face and the fondness in Tommy’s eyes made your heart skip a beat. “Please?” You pleaded and after a moment of thought… Tommy finally agreed with a sigh.</p><p>     He moved his glasses up so he could wipe his eyes before he spoke, “I’ll see what I can do. I’m sure I have an open Friday somewhere in me diary.” </p><p>     “Thank you.”</p><p>     Tommy lifted your hand to his lips, “Anything for my best girl.” </p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     The rain was wonderfully warm on your skin as you ran in the yard like a child. Your dress stuck to your skin and showed off your figure but you could care less, no one would see but the nosy maids. You spun in a circle and made your way back into the garden, you set your gramophone up in the greenhouse so the sounds would play in the garden and you could dance with yourself.</p><p>     This wasn’t new to you, dancing in the rain is among the few things you truly enjoy. And with the weather warming up, it made it that much better. Your favorite song by the American singer, Julie London played as you swayed to the rhythm, </p><p>     <em>You'd be so nice to come home to. <br/>     You'd be so nice by the fire. <br/>     While the breeze on high sang a lullaby.</em></p><p>     You'd Be So Nice to Come Home reminded you much of your recent relationship with Thomas. How you only appeared to be what he wanted in theory and only if he’d been gone for more than two days. Even if it made you sad, the lovely sound of Julie’s voice soothed the pain away into bittersweet happiness. When the record suddenly stopped playing your eyes opened and spotted Tom inside the greenhouse. </p><p>     Seeing him home so early made a gigantic smile appear on your face, “What’re you doing, Y/N? It’s fucking pouring, get inside!” Thomas shouted through the open door and leaned away from it, trying not to get wet.</p><p><em>     “NO!</em> Get out here, silly!” </p><p>     “I’m pretty sure you’re the silly one,”</p><p>     You gasped loudly and dramatically, “My goodness, how rude of you, Mr. Shelby! I think as payment, you should join me!” You spun around in a circle and lifted your arms up to the sky, letting the water land on your closed eyelids. The sound of Julie’s voice began playing once more and you smiled softly. </p><p>       The feeling was wonderful and when you felt a pair of warm hands on your hips, you jumped. There before you in his standard white button-up and high trousers, was the Thomas Shelby OBE… in the rain, with an almost smile on his face. Your grin practically doubled in size as you threw your arms around his neck, “Mr. Shelby, it’s time for you to let loose.”</p><p>     Thomas shook his head, “I believe the only thing that’s loose are the bolts is your brain,” He brought a finger up to your forehead and pointed at your head. You giggled at Tommy and stood up to kiss him.</p><p>     You pressed a small peck to his lips, <b>“I love you,”</b> Thomas’ eyes grew darker as his hand moved up your back to cradle your head, he brought you in for a far deeper kiss. Unlike the light peck you gave him, this one stole your breath and sound mind away. I'm in the Mood for Love began playing and you thought it was the perfect song for this moment.</p><p>     <em>Heaven is in your eyes<br/>     Bright as the stars we're under<br/>     Oh! Is it any wonder<br/>     I'm in the mood for love?</em></p><p>     His grip on you grounded you as you drew back to take a breath of much-needed air. <b>“You are my love.”</b> Tommy murmured quietly against your lips as your eyes fluttered open.</p><p>     You embraced him tightly and the two of you began rocking back and forth to the beautiful melody of Julie London’s voice. “And you are my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. HEADCANONS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter">
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>BELOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE HEADCANONS</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. She</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Warnings</b>: Mention of death, drugs, cursing, smoking, drinking, just pure sadness<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Y/N Shelby died in her husband’s arms and for some reason, he still sees her face despite knowing she’s gone.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <em><b>A/N </b>This is based on “She” by Harry Styles </em>
</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZTsK_x2WhpYj2">Originally posted by youngfueg0</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><ul>
<li>Thomas tried to deny that you were dead, not ever getting over it. </li>
<li>He turned to drugs and alcohol to mend his broken heart and everyone worried about him. </li>
<li>When Tom starts going on about ‘seeing you’, everyone but Polly think he’s finally lost his fucking mind.</li>
<li>She understands what it’s like to see a dead lover and doesn’t judge Tom and his ‘outlandish’ claims.</li>
<li>Tommy looking at your son and seeing your face, he used to see himself in Charlie, but ever since your passing, it’s always your eyes, your lips, your hair, etc.</li>
<li>Him daydreaming about holding you in his arms again just so he can convince himself that you’re there. All so the shovels stay away.</li>
<li>Tommy would find himself wanting to feel anything but the emptiness inside him so he’d get into fights just to feel some pain.</li>
<li>Even though he wasn’t over you, he’d pretend he was so nobody would try and undermine his power.</li>
<li>Still hearing your voice in the empty halls of the house from whenever you sang Charles to sleep after a nightmare.</li>
<li>Confiding in his son that he misses his mum so much.</li>
<li>Becoming a shell of who he was. If that is even possible at this point.</li>
<li>Not wanting to look at himself so he orders the maids to cover all mirrors. </li>
<li>Taking special care of your horse since you loved it so much.</li>
<li>After so long, Tommy feels the memory of you slipping from his mind.</li>
<li>So when you appear, he doesn’t really remember who you are but he feels the void in his heart.</li>
<li>Honestly, Tom would just be fucking wrecked, losing you. He wouldn’t be himself at all and everyone pestering him would only force him into isolation. Further harming himself.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Not one Of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader, Shelby!Family x Reader (platonic)<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing (idek why I put this anymore, it’s Thomas fucking Shelby)<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Tommy is confused by how much his family loves you. He doesn’t take the time to understand why, until he sees you interacting with his son and realizes why and how his family loves someone outside of the family so much</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZUb9Cl2ktHAjS">Originally posted by bestpinkfloyd</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><ul>
<li>He didn’t understand what was so wonderful about Y/N L/N.</li>
<li>Tommy being cold and distant since you are “Not one of us.” </li>
<li>You would try to get to know him, but Ada would advise you to give up since Tom isn’t worth your time.</li>
<li>Being Ada’s friend, you often found yourself at her house and caring for Karl. You loved it, coming from a large family and taking care of children since you were young.</li>
<li>Polly would invite you to Christmas dinner at Tom’s house.</li>
<li>You didn’t want to intrude, so you ask Tom himself and all he says is, “Nobody fucking listens to me anyway.”</li>
<li>Getting everyone (even Tom) small gifts since they’ve been so welcoming. </li>
<li>Getting bear hugs from Arthur despite Linda shooting daggers your way. Finn flirting with you even though you’re far older. </li>
<li>Babysitting John’s children because you don’t mind it at all. Esme being forever grateful for you doing just that since it’s hard getting time alone with her husband these days.</li>
<li>At the dinner, Tommy watching from inside as you played with the children, entertaining them so everyone could enjoy their pre-meal drinks.</li>
<li>Admitting to the family that you don’t drink since it clouds your already air filled head.</li>
<li>John denying that you’re head is full of air since you manage to take care of his scoundrels (his kids) quite well. </li>
<li>Tom would find himself watching you throughout the night and just how well you got on with Charles. </li>
<li>Charlie would take a liking to you when you and the kids (tried to) decorate sugar cookies. </li>
<li>He would cling to your side despite not knowing you, “You’re eyes are pretty, Y/N.” </li>
<li>“Oh, thank you Charlie, who’d you get your eyes from?” You’d ask in return and he’d say his mum. You wouldn’t pry about where she was, knowing that she died.</li>
<li>Ada would convince you to indulge a little and get you to drink a bit of the gin. You’d agreed after a bit of convincing. </li>
<li>When you got tipsy, you insisted that everyone opened their presents. Running about the room passing out the small gifts.</li>
<li>You got the men cufflinks and the women (including Linda) matching bracelets. Everyone loved it, even Tom thanked you emotionlessly.</li>
<li>Once dinner was done, you helped Esme and Ada wash the kids up.</li>
<li>Charlie went as far as begging for a story and Tom told you to not give in.</li>
<li>“What’s wrong with bending your will a bit for a little one, he’s a child. Not a bloody politician.” You’d blush, knowing that Tom was a ‘bloody politician.’</li>
<li>Tommy brushing your accidental insult off with “Everyone hates me at this point.” </li>
<li>Charlie would convince you to read him nearly five stories before Tom put his foot down with, “Let the woman sleep, Charles.” He would tuck his son in before turning to you.</li>
<li>“Thank you for... everything.”</li>
<li>“Of course, Mr. Shelby.”</li>
<li>He’d insist that you call him Tom and you’d agree. “Would you like a drink?”</li>
<li>You two would drink in silence before he spoke again.</li>
<li>“Do you have a husband, Ms. L/N?”</li>
<li>You’d say no then ask him why he cared. “Just wondering how such an enigmatic woman like yourself hasn’t taken a man.”</li>
<li>This would make you confused, “You say that as if I’ve chosen this life.”</li>
<li>Tom would merely shrug and down his whiskey before getting more, “You seem like a woman who doesn’t let others choose for her.”</li>
<li>“What if I want someone to choose for me?” This would startle Tommy, “Even if I’m <em>not </em>one of you.” </li>
<li>“One of us?”</li>
<li>You’d nod, “One of the Shelby’s. Even if I’m not family. I want a family of my own and I don’t seem to be capable of making the right choices.”</li>
<li>He’d laugh, “Neither do I, according to my family.” This was the first time you’d ever even seen him smile. Hearing him laugh on your account felt empowering.</li>
<li>“Why don’t you like me?” You’d blurt, not being able to contain yourself anymore.</li>
<li>Tom would give you his trademark ‘what do you mean’ face before growing silent. Just staring into your eyes, “I don’t dislike you.” This would make you sigh in relief. </li>
<li>He’d lean backward, “Just didn’t trust you until today.”</li>
<li>“What about today was different than yesterday or the day prior?”</li>
<li>“Charlie hasn’t taken to anyone that quickly since his mum passed. I saw happiness in his beady little eyes when you agreed to read him those stupid stories. It’s hard to make that boy smile like that...” </li>
<li>You hadn’t noticed the glow in the boy’s eyes. He just looked hyper from the sugar, “I’m glad I could be of help...”</li>
<li>This was the start of a wonderful sense of trust between you two. Go so far as to becoming Charles’ nanny because he loved you that much.</li>
<li>Tommy found himself falling for you despite the odd circumstances and you felt the same.</li>
<li>Not that either of you would ever admit it... bloody scoundrels.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sick Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairing</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Warnings</b>: mention of smut, fluff, tom being a mother <br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Tom is basically a worrywart when you get sick. He basically freaks the heck out so, in return, you do the same but much much worse.</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZDrr6c2mJ_ewz">Originally posted by fvuckyeahmikaelsons</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><ul>
<li>Tom would be really worried about you, even if you have a subtle cough. He’d smother you with blankets, tea, water, and lots of sleep.</li>
<li>He’s not one for lots of affection and you’d think he would stay away from you even more so since you’re sick, but no, Tommy would cuddle with you, constantly hug and kiss you. He’d be like a koala and never leave your side.</li>
<li>Whenever you would try and do something on your own, he’d freak out and tell you to stay in bed.</li>
<li>Tom wouldn’t want to call a doctor because he doesn’t trust anybody. So, he’d have Polly come over and use her Gypsy magic to figure out if what you have is serious. Even then, he’d think she’s bullshitting if she says you’ve got a flu or something.</li>
<li>You would protest and try sneaking outside but Tom would forbid it. This only made you want to go see the horses even more. So, you would bribe the maids into sneaking you out. Or you’d say Charles wanted out so you offered to take him out.</li>
<li>Tommy would definitely put you on full quarantine. He’d be the only person allowed to see you, until you yelled at him and he finally let others in your room.</li>
<li>You’d be really bored and when Tom noticed, he’d make sure to get you everything you wanted.</li>
<li>As you got better you would realize that Tom liked taking care of you and that’s why he didn’t want a doctor, since they would give you medicine and it scared him. Not being able to mend your “wounds”.</li>
<li>But the other side of this coin would be when Tom’s sick, he’d hate it for you to “waste” your time on him.</li>
<li>You would insist and he would give in since he loves you so much.</li>
<li>Tom thought you were motherly and a bit overbearing before, but you’d do what he would do but two times worse. Except you’d force him to see a doctor.</li>
<li>The doctor would come and Tom would be completely difficult, so you’d scold him into complying. The doctor would be reasonably terrified and listen to Tom telling him to leave until you give him “the look” or what Charlie calls your “parent glare”</li>
<li>You wouldn’t let the maids cook for Tom, you’d make him homemade chicken noodle soup, eggs, and beans for breakfast, the entire menu.</li>
<li>Tommy would notice how much you cared and get a bit embarrassed because of how much you would devote to healing him.</li>
<li>Whenever both of you were ill, you two would take turns cooking for each other or you both would just stay in bed all day talking… fucking… cuddling.</li>
<li>The bottom line is, you two act like worried mothers when the other is sick and it’s like watching a soap opera when you insist on giving Tom a bath. He’d fight and fight before you’d pout or pretend to be sad so you can just rub his shoulders and wash his hair.</li>
<li>He’d realize how nice it feels and then let you bathe him. Then, he’d insist on bathing you, which would end up with the both of you sitting in the tub of hot water, just together.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Blue, Grey, And Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader (I tried to keep it as gender neutral as possible)<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a><br/></em>Warnings</b>: The word sex.<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: What it would be like on your wedding day with Tom Shelby</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><ul>
<li>So expensive, even though you secretly wanted a small wedding, you let Ada indulge since she never got the fairytale wedding she wanted.</li>
<li>Tom would be breaking “rules” left and right, from seeing your gown (after you hid it about a million times), to sneaking into the dressing room the day of just to see you before the wedding.</li>
<li>The colors were simple, blue, grey, and gold. Blue for his ocean eyes, grey for the constant sky of clouds in those eyes, and gold for <em>you</em>. Tom’s newfound sunshine and happiness.</li>
<li>Polly and Ada helped with everything, Esme even pitched in when time allowed it. It took three months to plan the wedding and a very eventful three months it was.</li>
<li>You come from a more traditional family so you and Tom had to compromise. The wedding would be at an altar for the sake of your family and the reception would be outdoors to give tribute to Tom’s Romani ancestry. </li>
<li>Everything was perfect.</li>
<li>The heavy pink veil covered your face from the view of everyone else. Your father, despite his old age, insisted on walking you down the aisle to give you away.</li>
<li>Although you couldn’t see a thing, that didn’t matter, you could feel Tom’s eyes on you.</li>
<li>When Tom lifts your veil, it’s like time stopped because all you could see was him.</li>
<li>Jeremiah Jesus weds you two because he’s the best preacher either of you know.</li>
<li>When you and Tom are finally declared man and wife, Tom’s family holler and whistle as you two kiss. Your family makes a bit of noise, but they’re quieter.</li>
<li>Tom would shower you in compliments all day about how you look amazing and how he wishes he could take you right then, even whispering in your ear as your parents talk in front of you.</li>
<li>At the reception, Tom warns the Peaky Boys about embarrassing you. </li>
<li>They behave their best and Tom knows it made the night easier for you.</li>
<li>Even though you’re a (now married) grown woman, you run around in your more casual dress with the kids in the yard.</li>
<li>Your parents mingle with the Shelbys and company and things go surprisingly well.</li>
<li>At dinner, Tommy would let Arthur give his best man speech before your little sister gives a speech about how much she’s glad you found Tommy.</li>
<li>Tom would tease you a bit with his hand on your thigh and pretend to not notice you a little bit.</li>
<li>When you throw your bouquet, your little sister would catch it and eyes, Finn Shelby, a little bit.</li>
<li>At the end of the night, you and Tom turn in a bit early to finalize the wedding ceremonies (even though you’ve already had sex before).</li>
<li>The next morning, at breakfast everyone who spent the night would be too hungover to bicker so it’d be a quiet day and a good one at that.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nothing But Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Warnings</b>: Insecurities, Fluffy!Tom, <br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Upon seeing you judge yourself in the mirror, Tommy reassures you that he loves you</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZG-Xwe2HCBvvn">Originally posted by make-your-world-magical</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><ul>
<li>You loved Thomas Shelby, a little too much sometimes and you were quite ashamed of it. </li>
<li>Even though you’re his girlfriend, you can’t help the thoughts at the back of your head.</li>
<li>Telling you that you won’t be enough for him, that he’ll leave you for Grace. Or that he’ll go back to sleeping with Lizzie...</li>
<li>You tried very hard to ignore them, but they just kept on repeating the same words over and over again, “Not enough”. “Too much”. “Not his type”. “Whore.”</li>
<li>The last one was new, you hadn’t thought of yourself like that until a drunken man spat it out at your back in the Garrison one late night. You’d been alone and never told Tom about it.</li>
<li>How could you tell him that the people of Small Heath thought you, his girlfriend, was his personal harlot?</li>
<li>Tom knows you well, so he can tell when you’re in a rough patch mentally.</li>
<li>“What’s pestering you?” He had asked one day, out of the blue and it startled you.</li>
<li>The cup in your hands shook at the sound of his voice cutting through the air. You two didn’t talk much, it wasn’t needed when you could speak with your eyes.</li>
<li>He noticed everything, always. And it fucking annoyed you.</li>
<li>You denied it, drinking your tea quickly to avoid the conversation.</li>
<li>Tommy didn’t press any further, until he noticed you staring at yourself rather intently in the large mirror that sat in your shared room.</li>
<li>You were getting ready for one of the many charity parties Tom hosted, you both hated them but know that appearances are very important.</li>
<li>He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his head on your shoulder, something he often did.</li>
<li>But it felt off, like he was trapping you so you couldn’t avoid the question once more.</li>
<li>“Are you alright, love?” </li>
<li>The worry made you cringe, you felt stupid for being so insecure but he’s Thomas Shelby and everyone wants him in some capacity.</li>
<li>You nodded, but Tom didn’t believe you. He found your eyes in the mirror and smiled at you, placing a kiss on your cheek.</li>
<li>“You’re so beautiful,” The praise made you blush and it didn’t go unnoticed by the preceptive Tommy Shelby.</li>
<li>His brow furrowed and he seemed to have figured it you, “Have you been questioning if you’re beautiful or not, love? Is that what’s wrong?”</li>
<li>You couldn’t deny it now, so you nodded sheepishly. Look away from the mirror.</li>
<li>He’d turn your head to meet his eyes. “You’re the most lovely woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, there’s no need to question it, Y/N.”</li>
<li>You knew this already, that’s why you felt so dumb about it. Tears began forming in your eyes and Tom’s eyebrows knitted together. “Y/N, love,” </li>
<li>He held your head between his hands. You’d apologize but he wouldn’t have any of it. “No, no, don’t cry, angel. There’s nothing to doubt.”</li>
<li>“They called me a whore, Tommy...” </li>
<li>This would anger him but he’d control it for the sake of you. “Who? Wait- that doesn’t matter right now, love there’s no reason to be insecure. I love you, is that not enough?”</li>
<li>You’d nod, of course, it is, but the whispering was just too much. “Of course, Tommy, you’re more than enough, it’s just that they say things.”</li>
<li>“Fuck them, alright? All that matters is you and me, eh? You’re my fuckin’ wife and if they have anything to say of value, they wouldn’t be whispering that shite under their breaths like arseholes.”</li>
<li>He’d make you feel better just by voicing how he felt for the first time in forever. “It’s you and me against the world, Y/N/N. There’s nothing but us and I’m fine with that because you’re the nicest thing I’ve gotten from this shithole. You’re all that matters.” </li>
<li>Tom would kiss your entire face and wipe away your tears before hugging you tightly.</li>
<li>“You’re all that fucking matters.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ocean Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders (earlier seasons)<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b> <br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Dating Thomas Shelby would include...</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Zzc04aYGp-Knai00">Originally posted by 0ut-of-my-head</a>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><ul>
<li>It would be hard to gain enough trust for him to open up to you</li>
<li>But once there was a suffice enough, he’d slowly begin opening up to you about everything. Work, his nightmares, his past, etc.</li>
<li>Tommy would have Peaky Blinders around you at all times, worried about your safety since you’re at risk for association</li>
<li>He would buy you a lot of expensive jewelry and gifts since he doesn’t have the best experience with women</li>
<li>Hand on the small of your back when walking because you’re his gravity</li>
<li>Hugging you tightly when sleeping so you don’t “poof away”</li>
<li>Helping him with his alcohol and cigarette abuse</li>
<li>Dates to the cinema just because you can</li>
<li>Getting him to eat breakfast and just food in general again</li>
<li>His family noticing how he’s changing for the better</li>
<li>Tommy teaches you how to fight and use a gun <em>just in case</em>
</li>
<li>Arthur and John teasing you two if you so much as hold hands around the family</li>
<li>Tom wouldn’t be big on PDA unless someone was trying to stake their claim on you</li>
<li>“I’m glad you find my <em>spouse</em> attractive,”</li>
<li>Even though you weren’t married, it made you smirk before he would drag you away to kiss you</li>
<li>He’d reluctantly begin to work less and focus on his mental health after you ask and ask and ask him to look after himself better</li>
<li>Hickeys, in hidden places most of the time. But whenever Tom’s feeling particularly possessive, all over your neck and chest.</li>
<li>Going for horse rides in the country to destress</li>
</ul><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p> </p>
</div><ul>
<li>Being the control freak he is, he’d plan everything, even simple dinners, out meticulously to make sure all went perfectly. </li>
<li>He would honestly be really loving sometimes and cold and distant others, that’s just Tommy</li>
<li>Long talks when neither of you can sleep</li>
<li>Him ranting to you about how nobody listens to him and how much he wishes he could leave it all behind sometimes</li>
<li>Baking him a cake every year, each time a different month and day because neither of you knows his birthday but he still deserves to celebrate</li>
<li>Attending the family meetings and Tom always silently asking you what to do with his eyes</li>
<li>Him seeking you out whenever something goes wrong because if he doesn’t, he might ruin everything by freaking out</li>
<li>Long, hard, breathtaking kisses</li>
<li>Overall, he’d be a hard person to love because of his past and damage. But that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be worth the effort because Tom sees when people work hard for something and often times he rewards them.</li>
<li>He’d reward you by trying his hardest to better himself in every way and would love you completely and wholly. </li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fluff Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Character/Celeb</b>: Thomas Shelby<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b></b></p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Z6ajap2kZe0zh">Originally posted by peakyblinded</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p><b>A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?</b>)</p><p>Tommy would find your lips and eyes very enthralling. It’s probably how easy it is to get lost in both of them and often how good your lips taste. He also really fucking likes your voice. *cough* and moans *cough*</p><p><b>B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?</b>)</p><p>I feel like he would secretly want the domestic nature of having a kid, but he wouldn’t want to intentionally bring one into his life. He doesn’t like the danger he’s constantly facing and wouldn’t want to worry about not just you, but his child.</p><p><b>C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?</b>)</p><p>He cuddles like a goddamn koala. Now, this man will wrap his <em>entire</em> body around you. I don’t care if you’re super tall (honestly, the taller, the better) he’s going to have a leg between yours, arms wrapped around your waist and head tucked into your shoulder.</p><p>If you’re sitting on a couch or something, you’re probably on his lap and his hands are definitely wandering.</p><p><b>D = Dates (What are dates with them like?</b>)</p><p>They’re rather lowkey, he doesn’t like being seen in public and would probably just have reservations at a nice place then a film afterward if you were up for it. Or if you didn’t want to go out, he’d ask the cook to make your favorite dishes and try his best to make you one of those “Silly fuckin’ pillow forts,” because you love them so much.</p><p><b>E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…)</b>)</p><p>“You’re my gravity.”</p><p><b>F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?</b>)</p><p>He knew when you spilled your drink on him and he wasn’t angry about his shirt, but rather how drunk you were.</p><p><b>G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?</b>)</p><p>Tom can be tender when he wants to but most of the time he’s a touch distant. </p><p><b>H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?</b>)</p><p>He doesn’t really like hand-holding as much as he does having a hand on you... at <em>all</em> times. On your back, waist, thigh, hip, shoulder, etc. He feels grounded when he’s touching you. But he likes to thread his fingers through yours when you do hold hands.</p><p><b>I = Impression (What was their first impression?</b>)</p><p>He probably wouldn’t have liked you in the beginning. He’s very stingy and weird about new people but once he got to know you, Tom would probably be head over heels for you.</p><p><b>J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?</b>)</p><p>This dude could be livid but he wouldn’t do anything, because, with one look, the person could be dead. He’d just walk up with a sinister smile and place his hand on the small of your back, “How’re you, Y/N? They bothering you?”</p><p><b>K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?</b>)</p><p>He’s a demanding kisser, a lot of times there’s a touch too much teeth before his tongue invades your mouth like he owns it (which he does tbh). But sometimes he’ll press small, soft pecks to your forehead or hands.</p><p><b>L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?</b>)</p><p>You’d say it first because Tommy would be frightened by how much he feels for you. “I love you, Tommy.” But when he finally says it, he’d probably do it when he’s sleepy and you’re just there to comfort him, “I love you so fuckin’ much, Y/N.” Before he dozed off holding you in his arms.</p><p><b>M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?</b>)</p><p>All the times he finally gave in and took a break from work. May it be the time you two tried to bake a cake or when he taught you how to ride a horse, he finds solace in you.</p><p><b>N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?</b>)</p><p>He would definitely spoil you. But if you didn’t really like the material things he’d probably get really confused because Tommy isn’t the best at handling other people’s (or his own for that matter) emotions and wouldn’t understand how else to show his love/appreciation for you.</p><p><b>O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?</b>)</p><p>White. I feel like Tom is big on “purity” and despite knowing you’re far from it, you’re the best thing in his life.</p><p><b>P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?</b>)</p><p>Love, darling</p><p><b>Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?</b>)</p><p>Tom really enjoys camping without electricity. Whenever he’s feeling particularly stressed, best believe that you two are going in the woods for a night or two so he can unwind.</p><p><b>R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?</b>)</p><p>He’d probably work until you convince him to hang out by the fire reading you stories.</p><p><b>S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?</b>)</p><p>This man will wallow silently for weeks before you manage to force it out of him. But he would try and cheer you up if you were sad, “What’s got you down? Have I got to cut someone?”</p><p><b>T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?</b>)</p><p>Anything but work with you. But if you ask, there’s a slight chance he’d indulge. He tends to talk about his thoughts/dreams, horses, and how bloody stressed he is.</p><p><b>U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?</b>)</p><p>Hot baths are his favorite/preferable way to unwind but when he’s short on time, a good quickie or makeout sesh is sure to lift the weight off of his shoulders a bit.</p><p><b>V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?</b>)</p><p>He likes to show off his wealth because he knows what it’s like to have little to nothing.</p><p><b>W = Wedding (When, how, where do they propose?</b>)</p><p>There are two possible ways. 1) if you somehow got pregnant (why are you surprised, Tommy likes cumming inside-) he’d marry you swiftly to kill any rumors about your child being a bastard.</p><p>Or when he’s 100% sure you’re the one for him. If the family likes you it’s a plus.</p><p><b>X = Xylophone (What’s their song?</b>)</p><p>Rocketman - Elton John</p><p><b>Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?</b>)</p><p>He likes to dream about a less dangerous, domestic life, but Tom knows he’d get bored without the constant thrill.</p><p><b>Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?</b>)</p><p>Tom seems like a cat person despite eventually adopting Cyril. I feel like he’d be the type to bring home a pitch-black cat without even telling you and when you finally find the cat and get frightened he makes fun of you playfully. “You ‘fraid of a little kitty, Y/N. Come here, Bastard, show your mum some love.” <strike>Yes he named the cat bastard, he was going to name it John</strike></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. DRABBLES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="chapter">
  <p></p>
  <div class="userstuff module">
    <p>
      <em>
        <strong>BELOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DRABBLES</strong>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Full of Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em><br/>Word Count</b>: ~ 770<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Pregnancy fear, fluffy!Tom<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: You were terrified to tell Tom you were pregnant, but once again, the infamous Thomas Shelby managed to surprise you</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZyOFcf2kulspb">Originally posted by hellomadelene</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>Discussing his feelings was not something Tommy necessarily liked doing. Hell, he was terrible at it too.  But you were always patient, willing to wait as he tried to find the words for how he felt. You were wide awake when Tommy’s voice broke through the chilly air. </p><p>It was pitch black outside and you’d been trying to sleep for hours. You and Tom laid on your backs, not touching. The space between you feeling rather large at the sound of his raspy voice. “What’s happened to us?” It stung, to say the least. </p><p>That Tommy noticed you distancing yourself. It was a defense mechanism, you noticed how he spoke about the prospect of children and grew frightened to tell him that you were pregnant. So, instead of seeking comfort, you built a short wall and added a brick with each passing day, You wanted to play stupid, but Tom’s hand found yours under the blanket.</p><p>And although you couldn’t see him, you knew he was staring at you. With your eyes trained on the ceiling, avoiding his heavy gaze “I don’t know.” The lie sounded feasible, but Tom heard it the moment you began speaking. You hated how well he knew you in that moment, when he shifted in the bed to get a better look at you. </p><p>Even with the curtains drawn shut, the moonlight managed to find its way into the room to illuminate his handsome face. “Yes you do, you’ve been avoiding me, why?” His voice was oddly soft. You had expected him to be angry. To lash out and call you the names you’ve heard him shout at those who dare to piss off Thomas Shelby. He squeezed your hand and you felt nervous to explain what you were feeling.</p><p>How terrified you were for him to want to rid you of his spawn. For him to send you down to that lady Ada almost went to see when she was pregnant with Karl. “Do you want children, Tom?” You decided to get a straight answer before admitting that you were pregnant.</p><p>Polly figured it out <em>immediately</em> upon seeing you. Grasping your breast with a gasp. “A baby girl...” She’d mumbled excitedly. Tom didn’t answer for some time. This proved only to add to your growing nerves. Afraid you were going to blurt out that you were carrying his child you bit down on your lip, nearly drawing blood.</p><p>“I think so, I’ve always wanted a family of me own...” He sounded timid, something you never thought you’d use to describe Thomas Shelby. You gulped loudly, he heard it because he used his hand to turn your face so you could look at him. “What’s wrong?” He sounded worried and concerned and it was strange coming from him.</p><p>Husband or not, Tom has never been the one to comfort you. He’s tried, but it’s usually consisted of him offering a hug or allowing you to cry on his shoulder. He’s never been the one to make the other open up with words. Always accepting silence since he’s so bad at discussing emotions.</p><p>You looked into his eyes and saw no anger, no rage... just worry. “I’m–” You squeezed your eyes closed, not wanting to see if rage flashed through his eyes once you muttered the word, “–I’m pregnant, Tommy.” No sound left his body, all you could hear was his breaths. Unlike before you said the words, they were now rushed and rapid.</p><p>“Really?” Tom sounded in awe at the fact, you nodded, opening your eyes to look into his once more. You didn’t see the wrath you were expecting... but rather... happiness? He leaned down to truly look into your eyes, “You’re actually fuckin’ pregnant?”</p><p>“I’m two months late and even Polly said I was...” You whispered with a small smile. The sight of Tom’s eyes lighting up making your heart warm. “Are you happy?” </p><p>He scoffed loudly at you, “Happy?” Tom shook his head for a moment, “I’m fucking thrilled, Y/N. A little baby... a small us... can you imagine?” The happiness he held in his body was transferred to you.</p><p>You nodded with a smirk, “I can only imagine how volatile she’ll be... with her mother’s temper and her father’s wit...” </p><p>Only one word stuck out to Tom, <em>she</em>. “A girl?” You cursed under your breath but agreed slowly with a ‘yea’. “Oh my god,” Tommy fell back onto his bed, the beautiful smile that you’ve missed so wide. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a dad...” You weren’t expecting such delight from him.</p><p>Thomas Shelby truly was full of surprises.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Fast Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: ~ 770<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Fluff, fast-burn relationship, cursing, Soft!Tommy<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: You and Tommy fall fast and elope just as quickly!<br/><b></b></p>
</blockquote><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><b>A/N</b> This is set in 1907, making Tom 17 &amp; Arthur 20.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZXNxXy2lonjZR">Originally posted by filmografie</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>      “I don’t know... seems rather risky.” </p><p>      His bright blue eyes widened with surprise, “Risky? Gettin’ married at seventeen ain’t nothing!” You shook your head at him, nervous about what your family might think. You’d heard what they said about the Shelby family... about them being without a religion... about the supposed rituals... “I wanna start a family with you,” </p><p>      You bit your lip absentmindedly... if you married Tommy... then you’d never have to deal with your parents again. That sounded rather nice, they never paid much mind to you anyway. Being the middle child out of five kids meant you were often overlooked... and that’s how you found yourself falling for the young Tom Shelby.</p><p>      It took only three months for your fast fall. You met him at the market, ironically enough, while tripping. He caught you and since then, you’ve been sinking into the depths of his beautifully entrancing eyes. You’ve since found a home in them, using them as your lighthouse when things go wrong.</p><p>      Meeting them whenever you can’t keep your laughter in right before you burst out into a fit of unprompted giggles. “So, will you then? Marry me, Y/N Y/L/N! Make me the happiest lad in all of England and become my lovely wife!” The smile on his face was contagious as you found yourself nodding, agreeing to marry Tommy Shelby.</p><p>      If possible, an even larger smile grew on his rosy face as he hugged you tightly, lifting you up into the air. Tommy spun you around before releasing you, only to place a kiss on your lips. With your arms still locked around his neck you gave him a serious look, “I hope you know I won’t be a housewife, Mr. Shelby.”</p><p>     “Of course not, Ms. Y/L/N. I wouldn’t coop you up if it meant the world couldn’t bear witness to the enchantress that is you...” Tommy ran his thumb across your bottom lip, “You’re too beautiful to keep locked away...” A cheeky grin grew across his face, “Plus you’d go batshit mad!” </p><p>                                                                ⎯⎯</p><p>      The man looked positively mortified at the sight of two teenagers asking him to wed them. Hand-in-hand, you and Tommy stared at him with large grins. “Please, Father John, marry us. We cannot wait another day.” How Tommy convinced you to marry him not even a week after he proposed was rather sweet.</p><p>      He had made a large picnic and you two were sat upon a hill, basking in the rare sun. Tommy just asked you if you wanted a large wedding, you said no... and then he brought up the idea of eloping. Your parents didn’t even know you were dating Tom... and the thought of pissing them off even more just because you could made you agree instantly. </p><p>      Plus you just wanted to marry Tommy as quickly as you could, so you could start your life together.</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     “Well, are you sure?” You two nodded in sync, “You’ll need someone to witness the union,”</p><p>     “Arthur could?” Tommy suggested and that worked for you, your sisters were too young anyway. “I could go get him now. He should be off of work...” His face lit up with an idea, “And you could go and get a pretty dress on. So this feels like a real weddin’!” </p><p>      The thought of wearing a pretty gown did sound appealing, but you could care less, “Tommy, we could be wearing burlap sacks and I wouldn’t mind.” He smiled back at you before promising Father John you two would be back in no more than an hour.</p><p>      Your eyes were glassy as Father John said the final words of the vows, “You may kiss the bride, Thomas.” Tommy took no hesitation as he dipped his head down to capture your lips in his. You wrapped your arms around his neck and drew back a moment later as Arthur Shelby clapped loudly in the empty church. “Congratulations, young love is such a sight to see.”</p><p>     “Awe, my little brother’s finally grown into a man! Got ‘imself an old lady!” Arthur patted Tom on the shoulder before nodding at you, “If he doesn’t treat you right, tell me and I’ll rip him a new arsehole!” You couldn’t help the smile on your face, you’d just married your first and only love. </p><p>      Tommy kissed you on the cheek as you left the church, Arthur bid his goodbye before warning his younger brother once more. “I love you more than anything, Y/N.” </p><p>     “Oi, when’d you turn into such a sap?”</p><p>
  <em>     “Since the prettiest girl in the whole wide world said she loved me.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Full of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader, Thomas Shelby x Daughter, Fem!Reader x Daughter<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: ~ 770<br/><b>Warnings</b>: FLUFF, Soft!Tommy, mention of guns lmao<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Tom’s been gone on business and when he finally gets home, your daughter Rose is beyond excited to see her father.</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure show-controls">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Za5iGv2lDnhuF">Originally posted by el-cheung</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>      Thomas Shelby was by no means, a loving man. Everyone knew that, well… except for his daughter. She saw a side of him that was only reserved for you for the longest time… but you saw the light in his eyes brighten at when he first set his eyes on your baby girl. How tenderly he held the bundle of joy in his arms like if he tightened his grip, she’d break. Thomas Shelby loved his daughter and wife so very much. </p><p>      Young Rose Shelby, is only six-years-old and full of life, your daughter. Her great aunt Pol often commented on how much Rose is like Thomas when he was a child, so curious about everything. Recently, guns had become Rose’s new fixation. Which meant you had to deal with your daughter eyeballing every gun she ever comes in contact with. (not that she’s ever touched a gun)</p><p>      This now meant that every firearm had to be locked up and no guns were allowed, Rose. Tommy found this hard to agree to since he liked having protection on him at all times. But Rose is at the age where she can reach the drawers in Tom’s desk, hence the installment of locks on everything. Surprisingly enough, your daughter has figured out a way past the locks… by stealing… the keys.</p><p>      You still wonder who in the world gave her that idea but no one will confess. Rose ran past you with a doll in hand, towards the front door, excited to see her father. “Dad!” Rose exclaimed as the door swung open, revealing the man you loved. His face lit up upon seeing both you and his daughter, dropping the briefcase onto the carpet to lift her into the air.</p><p>      This was among your favorite sights, seeing Thomas just so happy always warmed your heart. You knew him before the war, very briefly since you were so young, but you saw how it changed him. But it seemed having a child brought some of the light back into the depths of his icy eyes. “What’s mum doing over there, ask her Rose,” Tom pointed Rose’s hand at you.</p><p>      “Just standin’ there, dad!” Rose squealed and made grabby hands toward you. A chuckle escaped your lips as you crossed the room and picked Rose up out of Tom’s arms, he used his free hands to shut and lock the front door. “Hi, mum.” Rose kissed your cheek sloppily.</p><p>      “Oi, that’s <em>my</em> cheek to kiss.” Thomas scolded teasingly and in typical Shelby fashion, she began kissing your cheeks much more. He father lifted her out of your arms and tossed her up, catching her with ease. You cringed at the sight and Tom gave you a mischievous look, it was strange… seeing him so happy. Things must have gone well in London.</p><p>      Your husband pointed at you once again, “She thinks I’m going to drop you, do you think I’ll drop you?” He asked Rose.</p><p>      She shook her head, “Uh uh, you’re so strong! Like a horse!” Rose laughed at her comparison and so did you.</p><p>      “Oh, you think that’s funny, eh?” Your daughter nodded excitedly as Tommy began tickling her, “Not so funny now, eh?” Rose squealed before running away from Tommy, beaming brightly. “That’s not fair, running to mum is a sissy move!”</p><p>      Rose hid behind you, giggling the entire time as she peeked behind your skirts at her dad, “He’s just jealous I don’t yell at you for grabbing me bum.” You joked and Rose just gave you a confused look before screaming when Tom began stalking near, she ran toward the long hallway in fear of more tickles. “You’re worse than her,” </p><p>      Tommy smirked at you and placed a kiss on your lips, “But you love it,” You couldn’t deny it as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>      “Missed you,” </p><p>      “I missed you more.” He replied.</p><p>      The sound of someone gagging made you turn around in Tom’s arms, Rose had a disgusted look on her face. “Ew! Nasty! Mum and dad are licking their faces again, Frances!” She shouted toward the maid who was passing, before Tommy’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>      “Sorry love, I’ve got a <em>CHILD TO CHASE!” </em>He raised his voice so Rose could hear, she got the memo and bolted toward the stairs. “Be careful, Rose!” Tom announced and she mumbled an ‘I will’.</p><p>      You shook your head at his antics but nodded, “You go and do that. And while you're at it, get her to brush those curls… she won’t sit still for me.” Tommy nodded and pressed one last kiss on your lips before going to find his daughter who was surely hiding beneath her bed again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. After All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: ~ 480<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Angst, sadness, mention of toxicity in relationships<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Although Tom has hurt you gravelly, you still love him</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZyOFcf2kulspb">Originally posted by hellomadelene</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>    The tears streamed slowly and silently, the sight of a broken man before you. As much as you wanted and tried to hate him, you couldn’t. How could one hate a fallen angel? It wasn’t Tom’s fault that he was trying so hard <em>every day</em>. </p><p>    But it was most definitely his fault that he broke you along with himself. It wasn’t due to neglect or abuse, it was probably your fault that you got too attached to him. The relationship became too much, he would get distant… then you’d leave… then you’d go back. But when he left you for Grace Burgess, the pain was far too much.</p><p>    You wouldn’t lie though, it felt like a win when you heard of her leaving town. The instinctual smile felt wrong even though Tom finally felt a fraction of your pain. He felt the devastation you did, when he told you that he decided on Grace and not you. <em>“She’s the one I want.”</em> The words struck you like fists and all you could do was nod and cry. </p><p>    Even though your heart was battered and beaten, it still beat on. Slowly and steady, but still there. He kneeled before you, unshed tears glistening in his eyes, a silent plea sounded in his eyes. Taking your eyes off of him was like trying to swim with weights strapped to your ankles. You forced yourself to look at the wall behind him, knowing that if you kept staring in his eyes, you’d take him back.</p><p>    The relationship, although the most toxic thing in your life, fulfilled you whenever he showed love. And it seemed that every time you left, a gaping hole formed in your chest where your heart used to beat. Maybe, you were delusional… but you were sure of one thing. </p><p>    Sure of the fact that you loved Tom despite how riddled with pain you were, nearly crippled. When he showed up at your door, you didn’t think twice about letting him in. If you were being honest, you let him in both physically, through the door, and mentally, through your heart. </p><p>    <b>“The worst thing is, that even after all of that, I’m still in love with you.”</b> He lifted his head and opened his arms for you. All you did was step forward and Tom hugged your waist and pressed his ear against your stomach. </p><p>    A sob racked through your chest and you pressed your palm over your mouth to silent your gasps. “Come back to me please, I’m lost without you.” His words only further wounded you, like a dull knife slicing dry bread. “Please.” Thomas pleaded and he clung to you like a koala.</p><p>    As much as you thought you should say no, there was no doubt in your mind that you were going to end up letting him back in again. “Okay,” Was all you could muster.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. BLURBS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>BELOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BLURBS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Stay with Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: ~ 400<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, guns, alcohol, angst/fluff<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: When you get shot, Tom’s the one to get the bullet ou</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Z4rLMc2cUpMsz">Originally posted by songswithimages</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>     You hadn’t meant to get involved... Tommy did tell you to say in the car after all. But you were waiting for nearly an hour before you got antsy. So, when you went to check on Tommy and the guests in Charlie’s Yard, you somehow got caught in the crossfire of a shooting. </p><p>     There were men everywhere, how you hadn’t seen them go into Charlie’s Yard was beyond you, but the pain in your arm immediately incapacitated you. You could hardly remember what happened after you hit the ground, screaming in agony but Tommy’s face brought you back to reality.</p><p>    “Hey! What were you thinking!?” Gunshots sounded around you as he hauled you up. The sound that left your lips sounded far from humanlike, it made you think of a dying animal... you weren’t dying? Tom carried you in his arms, “Look at me, Y/N!” He shouted at you.</p><p>    Your eyelids drooped as he ran, “Y/N! Stay with me!” </p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>    The next thing you were conscious of was that you weren’t outside. There was a warmth surrounding you and a hand holding you in place. You opened your eyes at the feeling of something digging into your arm.”FUCKING HELL!” You cried out and finally saw what it was.</p><p>   Tommy was trying to find the bullet but your movement hindered his search. <b>“Would you just hold still?”</b> He insisted but the pain was too much, you couldn’t help but squirm. </p><p>   “Tommy, it hurts so badly,” Your voice was low with underlying pain as you felt tears prick your eyes. It was too much, the alcohol soaking your wound and Tom’s fingers digging around into your skin just hurt far more than you could hand.</p><p>    He looked up at you with an agonized expression, <b>“Shh. Don’t cry,”</b> Tommy moved the hand that pressed your chest down onto the table and held your other hand. “Squeeze if it hurts too much, eh?”</p><p>    You nodded and bit your lip tightly, gripping Tom’s hand like a vice. He finally found the bullet, “JESUS, FUCK!” You screamed louder than ever and squeezed Tom’s hand like your life depended on it, when he stopped moving your angry eyes met his. “Just get the damned thing out, Tom, please!” </p><p>    “Alright,” He said this while popping the top off of another bottle of alcohol, “This is gonna burn like hell, but I need you to be strong,”</p><p>   “Just fucking do it!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Another's Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader, Michael Gray x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: ~ 500<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, Tom being jealous!<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Tom hates it when Michael gets too close for comfort and so Tom finally speaks up in the only way he knows how, by causing a scene.</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Zz4CRa2nsRewG">Originally posted by peakystitches</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>     You laughed as Michael wrapped his arm around your shoulder, “And then, I, I told Siah’ to shut the fuck up before we got kicked out and he shouted some shite about us bein’ Peaky Boys.”</p><p>     Isiah Jesus cut Michael off, “And then Michael was getting his arse beat by some old man before I saved him!” He slammed his glass on the table and you shook your head at them.</p><p>     Michael practically jumped up, removing his arm from your shoulders, “Oi! That’s not how it happened!” He and Isiah began arguing across the table. You didn’t see Tom enter and leave the Garrison abruptly.</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>    <b> “He’s driving me crazy.”</b> He sighed loudly, running his hand down his face. It was something Tom did often, usually when he was stressed or annoyed. Arthur folded the corner of the paper he was reading to look at Tom with raised eyebrows. “Fuckin’ Michael, I swear, that kid knows no boundaries…” Another sigh before Thomas lit a cigarette.</p><p>     Arthur laughed at his brother, “Oh, I see what this is about… him puttin’ his arm on their shoulder at the Garrison, eh?” Although his tone was teasing, Arthur knew how territorial Tom could be. His brother paced the room, before he paused, then Tom promptly left the room in a hurry.</p><p>⎯⎯</p><p>     The door swung open and the public grew silent, the booth where you, Isiah, and Michael sat was loud with laughter. As much as Tom wanted to admire your smile, he was fuming. After thinking over what he could do to get Michael to stop with his over friendliness, Thomas settled on threatening him.</p><p>     Family or not, <em>nobody</em> touches his property. </p><p>     Isiah smiled up at Tom before seeing the rage painted plainly on Tom’s face. Thomas ignored your greeting and just grabbed the slightly buzzed Michael by his suit jacket, pulling him up so they could see eye to eye. “Quit fuckin’ touching, Y/N or I’ll cut off your hands.” His teeth were clenched as he spoke through them. </p><p>     Your cheeks burned in embarrassment, how dare Tom come in and ruin your night?! “Knock it off Tommy!” You pleaded and Tom released Michael with a light shove, forcing the young man to sit in the booth once more. </p><p>     Tom’s eyes were blazing, “The fuck is your problem?” Michael questioned as if Thomas didn’t just tell Michael. You could see the blood rushing to Tom’s face, he was getting angrier by the second.</p><p>     He stuck his finger in Michael’s face while you and Isiah just sat and watched this interaction, ready for a brawl. Although, to be fair, the odds were in Tom’s favor… he’s a war veteran after all.  “If I see <b>another’s hands on their skin!</b> Including yours, cousin, I will fucking kill you all.” Everyone in the Garrison heard the warning, “Am I clear?” Tom’s voice was commanding.</p><p>     When Michael didn’t answer, Tom leaned in close and asked once more. Michael’s jaw tensed before he nodded, “Fucking crystal clear.” He spat the words out like old milk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b></b><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Word Count</b>: 436<br/><b>Warnings</b>: Cursing, guns<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Tom claims he wasn’t worth your near sacrifice and you deny his outlandish claim.</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/ZmkqPn2f-o1u5">Originally posted by ithinkwehitametaphor</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The first thing that popped into your mind was ‘jump in front of him’ and so you listened to it. When you saw the man with a gun pointed at Tom’s back, your feet were moving before you could overthink as the man pulled the trigger. Your hearing seemed to disappear for a moment when the sound vibrated off the bricks of the alleyway. </p><p>Both you and Tom ended up on the ground with you on top of him. Tom reacted faster than you did. He had his gun in hand pointing in the direction of the gunman. You winced loudly at the ringing in your ears, the gun was awfully close to your head after all. Instead of slowly helping you up, Tom hauled you up and gripped your arms tightly.</p><p>“What the fuck were you thinking?” </p><p>Your chest heaved up and down, “I wasn’t. I saw the gun and then–” The fire in Tom’s eyes scared you, he looked furious. Why would he be mad… if you saved him from death, or at least gave him more time to build his empire that is. </p><p>Tom’s sneer made you cower a bit as he leaned over you, <b>“Don’t you dare do that again!”</b> You felt like a child, being scolded like one.</p><p>    “I fucking saved you!” You retorted loudly, your hearing finally coming back. </p><p>“You nearly fucking died, don’t risk your life for me. I’m not worth it.” His voice softened toward the end of his sentence, the flames in his ocean eyes burning out due to the waves crashing. Tom loosened his grip and your eyebrows formed a crease in your skin, the fragile tone of his voice worrying you more than he angered you.</p><p>Even though Tommy isn’t fond of physical affection, you knew he needed something. Your hands rest on his cheeks and your lip quivers. Tom’s eyes closed and his long lashes kissed the apple of his cheeks. “Don’t say that, Tommy.” You pulled his face down toward yours, eyes never leaving his, “You’re worth it, I don’t go about jumping in front of guns every day.”</p><p>Tom surprised you with the sound of a chuckle, “I hope not.” He opened his eyes and grabbed your wrist, kissing the skin softly. “I don’t know what I would have done if you actually took the bullet, Y/N.” There was a tenderness in his raspy voice, one you saw only once in a blue moon.</p><p>The smile that graced your lips was weak but genuine, “You wouldn’t survive a day without me, Thomas. You can’t cook to save your life.” Your words were a double-edged blade, little did you know that Thomas Shelby truly wouldn’t be able to survive a day in a world that didn’t have you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Wasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Pairings</b>: Thomas Shelby x Fem!Reader<br/><b>Fandom</b>: Peaky Blinders<br/><b><em><a href="https://peakymarvelworld.tumblr.com/post/617400974931329024/masterlist-updated">MASTERLIST</a></em></b><br/><b>Warnings</b>: Alcohol, cursing, Reader being a dumbass<br/><b>SUMMARY</b>: Maybe you’ve had to much to drink but all you want is Tommy.</p>
</blockquote><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
  </p>
  <p class="tmblr-attribution">
    <a href="http://tmblr.co/Zupfds2Pw8yaG">Originally posted by isophhia</a>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p class="fake"> </p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>    "You’re so loud!” Instead of whispering as you intended to, you shouted loudly in the dark street, holding onto Tommy for dear life as he tried to lead you home. </p><p>    He sighed loud enough for you to hear and it made you burst out into laughter, “You find that funny?” You nodded despite the feeling of a headache approaching. “Jesus, you’re fucking wasted, Y/N.”</p><p>    “No, I’m not!” You grabbed Tommy’s jaw and made him look at you. Your eyelids closed as you blinked slowly due to your drunken state, “You’re wasted, Tommy Shelby!” Still shouting you practically screamed in Tom’s face before you tripped upon the cobblestone street.</p><p>   Luckily Tom had a hold on your waist because he lifted you before you could fall. The alcohol in your system made for a deadly combination of inappropriate jokes and lots of wanting. “Kiss me, Tommy.”</p><p>   “Not while you’re like this,”</p><p>   Your lips jutted out into a pout, “I’m not like anything but <em>meself</em>!!” You tried leaning in to give Tom a kiss but he turned his cheek, “Rude!” </p><p>   Tom shook his head at you, “Come on, Y/N, you need to go to sleep.”</p><p>   “Uh-uh!” You spotted your flat up ahead and squealed. “So we are going to shag!! Ha!” A stupidly wide smile grew on your face as a blush covered Tom’s, “Oh my is that a blush I see?” Your hands grasped his jaw once more, “You’re cute when you blush,”</p><p>   “I’m anything but cute, Y/N.”</p><p>   “I beg to differ,”</p><p>    His large hands rose to hold your face between them and you expected him to lean in and kiss you, “And I beg that you go to sleep,” Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Did you seriously think I was going to kiss you? God, you really are fucked,”</p><p>    “Not with that attitude, Mr. Shelby,” </p><p>    Somehow you ended up in your house, you didn’t know <em>when</em> you gave Tom a key... or even if you did at all... “How...”</p><p>   “I practically wrestled you through the door,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>